An Odd Occurrence
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: Bee doesn't realize just how much his upbringing has to do with both Autobots and Decepticons.
1. An Odd Occurrence: Child of Both Worlds

Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I do not make money from the fic. Please don't sue me or kick me off the site. I like my dorky stories.

Author's Note: Okay guys, I'll be compeltely honest and say I have no idea where this fic is going. However, since Odd Occurence got some lovely feedback and the plot bunnies sprouted from said feedback we have the next installment here. It'll be a surprise for everyone (including myself) where it's going to go and how it's going to end...if it even does end...Enjoy!

* * *

**An Odd Occurrence: A Child of Both Worlds**

Starscream surveyed the damage with an analytical optic. Colorless Autobot frames littered the ground. A huge crack broke the Autobot insignia on the side of the small military outpost in half. Starscream thought it poetic.

Starscream's wingmates, Skywarp and Thundercracker, were double checking the military base the Decepticon army just razed. On occasion, the seekers shot a couple of twitching metal carcasses right in the spark. It wasn't a particularly important Autobot base, and it had been easy to take down. Starscream felt it really was a waste of resources in the end.

Starscream entered the base just as other Decepticons touched down just outside the perimeter. They would set up camp while the seekers searched through the wreckage. Starscream grumbled to himself about "clean up duty meant for grunts."

Thundercracker overheard him and chuckled. "At least we're not setting up camp. Think positive." They entered the command center together. Skywarp split from them to go check the hallways.

Starscream gazed around at the nearly empty room. Nearly, except for one deactivated golden mech sprawled out on the floor next to a command console. The horns atop the mech's head were a little odd. Starscream walked over, curious as to what function the horns could possibly serve. He noted the golden color, as well. "Still alive." He hit the mech's helm dead center. With a smirk, Starscream said, "But not anymore."

As the corpse turned grey, Thundercracker walked forward. "Odd. Why is he _under_ the command console?"

Tap, tap, whine.

Starscream froze. "What the frag?" He bent down to listen again.

Tap, tap, whine, whine! Whimper!

Starscream tilted his head. "Strange."

Thundercracker walked up behind him. "Some kind of rat bot?"

"Shhh!" Starscream waved a hand to quiet his wingmate. "Listen."

Thundercracker and Starscream waited in silence.

WHINE! CLICK! WARBLE!

Starscream gasped. "It can't be!" He moved the dead mech out of the way. He scrambled underneath the console. His optics found a small door, one usually used for maintenance purposes. He opened the small latch.

A small, yellow spakling tumbled head over heels out into the seeker's hands.

Starscream smirked down at him. "Well, hello there."

The little sparkling whimpered, and then scrambled to get back inside the console.

"No, no!" Starscream took him by his back collar scruff bar, "You come back here!" He dragged himself and the child out into the open.

Immediately, the sparkling tried to curl in on itself. Starscream held it out at arms length as he stood up. He'd never had the displeasure of holding a sparkling, so he just hoped the bar would hold so he wouldn't have to actually touch it.

Thundercracker just stared at it. "Where the slag did he come from?"

"Language!" Starscream snapped. "And get a thermal blanket."

"Are you serious?" Thundercracker glared at his leader. "Do you really think we've got the time or energy to be wasting on a-?"

Starscream punched his comrade in the shoulder with his free arm. "I'm not an idiot!" He held the sparkling out for inspection. "But I don't exactly feel like being a sparkling killer, thank you very much."

Thundercracker stared at the little tyke. His two little horns atop his head, with his tiny little servos and pedes. The bots big, wide optics were so full of hope and fear. The little yellow thing let out the tiniest of whimpers.

Thundercracker sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I get your point." He looked around. "Well, I'll see what I can scrounge up." He walked away, scanning the floor for anything useful.

Starscream nodded. He resumed focusing on the problem at hand. Staring at the sparkling curiously, Starscream asked, "How do you hold one of these things anyway?"

The little sparkling chirped at him.

"Well you're no help." Starscream told him. He started walking towards the temporary head quarters set just outside the perimeter.

Megatron didn't notice the sparkling at first. The leader had been talking to Soundwave when he noted the presence of Starscream behind him. He waited for an attack, as his oh, so loyal SIC was bound to do, but was surprised when no attack came.

He turned around, and saw the sparkling dangling in Starscream's hand, "What the frag is that?"

"Language!" Starscream snapped, "And it's obviously a sparkling, you dolt."

"Get rid of it." And with that, Megatron turned around to dismiss him.

"And just how exactly should I do that?" Starscream asked. "Anyone that could've been bothered to take the thing have cleared out."

Megatron whirled around on his SIC, "I don't care! Put it in a trash heap. Leave it in a ditch. I don't care!"

The sparkling whimpered and curled up again. Starscream put the little one on his hip joint for a better hold. The sparkling responded well to the change and curled into Starscream's side, hiding his face from the Decepticon Overlord.

Starscream glared at his commander. "You're such a caring leader, Lord Megatron."

The Silver Tyrant clenched his fists and gritted his denta. "Starscream, my patience is wearing thin today. Just get rid of it!"

"Fine." Starscream turned on his heel. "I will return in five vorns."

"Five vorns!" Megatron about bust a gasket, "Are you malfunctioning?"

"No, I'm getting rid of the sparkling." Starscream saw Thundercracker walking up with some cloth. He walked over to meet the other seeker halfway.

"It's not a thermal blanket, but it works." Thundercracker held out a drab, grey cloth that looked like it was probably once used for repairs.

Starscream curled his lip-plates. "Well, it'll have to do." He wrapped up the sparkling carefully. The little one giggled as Starscream tickled his pedes. Starscream smiled down at him. "Adorable. Now, hold still." He put the sparkling into his cockpit, making sure the buckles were on right before closing the glass. "I'll be back in about two vorns. Hold down the fort."

Thundercracker looked over at a fuming Megatron. "I could've sworn you said five."

"Let him sweat for a bit while I'm gone." Starscream smirked. "After all, what could he possibly hope to accomplish without me?"

Thundercracker shook his head. "Starscream, you're as arrogant as you are brilliant."

"Thanks! But I already knew that!" He leaped into the air and transformed. "See ya!" Igniting his thrusters, he shot off towards the only place he knew were good caretakers, possibly even some femmes were looking to adopt:

Autobot Headquarters.

At sun set, Starscream touched down just outside the perimeter. Using the shadows of the twilight hour, he slunk his way to a side door that he knew was low on security. He brought the sleeping bundle out from his cockpit. The little sparkling protested lightly in his recharge.

"Shhh!" Starscream said, "You'll get me into trouble!" He sighed. "Well, here goes."

He hopped over to the door. Placing the sparkling at the door's entrance, he immediately tripped the alarm sensors. Surprised, Starscream then ran like the Pit was behind him, jumped up, and transformed out of there.

The side door slid open, revealing a very grouchy Ironhide. "How many times have I told you twins to knock it off with the-huh?" He glanced down to see a squalling sparkling, scared by all the commotion.

Freaking out, Ironhide called behind him, "Somebody quick! Help!"

Immediately, Ratchet was at his side. "What? What's wrong?"

Ironhide pointed. "It's a-! I don't know where it came from!"

Ratchet shoved him aside to look. "Oh." He gently picked up the sparkling in distress. "It's alright. Hey, it's okay." He rocked the sparkling back and forth. "He must have been left here."

"How the Pit-?"

"Language!" Ratchet snapped. "Go get Prime."

Ironhide ran away to do just that. Ratchet calmly turned off the alarms. He stepped outside to look around, but of course there wasn't a bot in sight. Ratchet smiled down at the sparkling, still whimpering and clicking in fear. "Shhh, it's alright. You're safe." Ratchet noted the dirty cloth being used as a blanket. "Let's get you cleaned up." Ratchet closed and locked the side door. Alarm systems came back online.

Red Alert pinged him on his comm. "Everything alright down there?"

Ratchet bounced the sparkling in his arms as he headed for med-bay. "Everything's fine, Red. We've got a little visitor, that's all."

"I can see on the security feed. Cute little guy. Still, a scan or two would set my spark at ease."

The sparkling settled down into Ratchet's arms, appearing to feel calmer. "Already did a preliminary scan. He's clean."

"Well, then, what now?"

Ratchet shrugged. "I'll talk to Prime and then we'll see." He cut off the comm. Gently, he took the sparkling out of the dirty, old cloth. "Don't suppose you can talk yet?"

The sparkling stared at him. He cooed at him in a sort of questioning tone. Ratchet sighed. "Nope. No luck there."

Ratchet turned at the sound of the med-bay doors opening. Optimus Prime walked over to his long time friend. "You called for me, Ratchet?" The medic pointed to the little golden sparkling sitting on the medical berth.

Optimus stared at the sparkling for a good few klicks. "It's a sparkling."

"Yes, Optimus, it is." Ratchet said, as if he were talking to an idiot. "He was left at the side door."

Optimus seemed a little lost. "Well, I suppose we should find someone to take care of him."

"Very good." Ratchet turned on the again comm for Red Alert. The security mech would know about possible families looking to adopt. "I'm sure we'll find someone soon."

* * *

Except they didn't. Everyone became involved in the civil war. Mechs and femmes were unable to provide for themselves, much less have one more frame to enrergize. And so, the sparkling's temporary quarters in Elita-1 and Optimus Prime's room became a more semi-permanent place of residence after about two mega-cycles.

Elita-1 had fallen in love with the sparkling at first sight. The other femmes fawned over him as if he were their own. Eventually, Elita-1 informed Optimus one day the sparkling's name was Bumblebee.

Optimus approved of the name and of the little spark of joy. Optimus at first thought the sparkling deserved a better home environment than the one he and his bond mate could provide, but they were making it work. It helped that the entire base pitched in to give them some help. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe surprised everyone with their enthusiasm for watching over Bee. Then, the twins even started teaching "their little Bee" how to walk.

The walking got Bumblebee into trouble. The Decepticon kind of trouble, no less.

One day, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took Bee outside for some fun and games. Bumblebee was mastering walking at this point, but still trying to figure out the concept of running. It would be a little while longer before he could transform, and until then he wasn't allowed out of his caretaker's sight. Unfortunately on this day, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were a little distracted.

Sideswipe growled, "I'm telling you, the femme's eyes were all over me, aft-fumes!"

Sunstreaker growled back, "And I'm telling you there's no slagging way a femme like that could fall for a tin-head like you!"

Sideswipe tackled his brother. The two brawled, rolling around like two toddlers. Bumblebee giggled at their antics.

Suddenly, he saw something glinting off to his left. It was just outside the safety fence. Bumblebee turned to look at his sitters, but Sideswipe was biting Sunstreaker's audio receptor. They were too busy, so Bee decided to investigate for himself.

Bee easily climbed over the fence. He loved to get up to high places. It scared his family when he did that, but it was fun to watch them all panic. When Bee finally set his pedes on the other side, the twins were still rough housing, kicking up dirt all around them.

Bee just shrugged and continued on to the shining thing. It was inside the "dark place," as Optimus called it, which was Cybertron's version of a forest. Tall structures of bio-metal that were as old as the planet itself rose high, high, high above the little mech's head.

Bee was not afraid. After all, Optimus wouldn't be afraid, and he was growing up to be just like him. His tiny pedes took him forward, into the abyss, one flickering light guiding him to his destination.

What Bee didn't know was that in the forest Thundercracker and Soundwave were on a routine espionage gig. Thundercracker twirled his pistol around his fore-digit, bored out of his mind. The pistol was the flickering light, getting hit by the sun's rays every time it came up.

Soundwave was listening in on transmissions, trying to decode some of the top priority signals. However, no luck as of yet, but Soundwave was not deterred. Sometimes he had to wait a full cycle before he could actually catch something to report. He was nothing if not patient.

But the damn gun slinging was wearing on his last micro-chip.

"Thundercracker: desist."

"Soundwave: Frag off." Thundercracker had no patience. He desperately hoped that Megatron wouldn't leave them here for too much longer.

"Hm?" Thundercracker's battle system picked up an energy signal. "Interesting."

Soundwave had picked it up, too. "Analysis: small life form. Conclusion: Nothing important."

"I kind of want to shoot it anyway." Thundercracker stopped twirling his gun. "Be right back."

Bumblebee saw the light suddenly disappear. Confused, he tilted his helm, wondering what could have made it do that. He stood there for a few moments, wondering if maybe he should just turn around when a massive, dark blue form came out of the shadows.

Bee whimpered. "No." He turned to run, but his tiny pedes got twisted, and he fell. Immediately, he started whining.

"Hey now! No crying!" Thundercracker surged forward and scooped up the little one. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

The little yellow form shivered in his arms. He pointed to the symbol on Thundercracker's wing. "Bad."

Confused, Thundercracker looked at his wing suspiciously. "Oh, those, right. Yes, technically, I'm the 'bad' guy. You should run from me. But I'm a good guy right now, okay?"

Bee just stared at him, optics shuttering up and down.

Thundercracker sighed. "I'm taking you back home."

When the two arrived at the fence, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were still brawling. Thundercracker simply walked up and put the little tyke over the side. Bee climbed down on his own.

Bee waved shyly. "Bye bad bot."

Thundercracker chuckled as he waved back, "Goodbye to you too, runt." And with that, the Decepticon turned and walked away.

Just as he faded away into the shadows, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe finally called it quits. They looked over at Bee, who was still staring off into the metallic forest. The twins walked over to their charge.

Sunstreaker asked, "Got something on your mind there, little Bee?"

Bee looked up at him, and then gently tugged on Sun's finger near his helm. "I'm 'ungry," he stated, "Can we get en'gon?"

"Yeah sure, come on." Sunstreaker took the little bot's servo in his own.

Thundercracker watched them walk off. The handy little radio he put on the child's back was sure to get their team far more information than hacking ever would. With a triumphant smile, the seeker returned to his post.

* * *

Another quick author's note: No, it's not your imagination. I am going through and changing a few things here and there. I've vowed to go through and update all of my fics, and I'm starting with this one. Hopefully, as I update, I'll not only change all of my mistakes (they bother me, so hardcore) but I'll also be adding a few things here and there.


	2. An Odd Occurrence: Caught on Tape

Another Disclaimer so I don't get sued: I do not own Transformers. I wish I did. Be freakin' cool to have giant, alien robots. I also don't make money from this fic. Wish I did. Be great to have money.

Author's Note: I realized all of a sudden that I never thanked people for reviewing the fic the first time around, so now I'm going to thank people real quick before we go onward. A big thanks to Mystical-Maiden, Joyeu, Koi, 9aza, tubular_turtle, sissimay, WolvenWindNinja, and Demons Kin for reviewing chapter one. Another big thanks to 9aza (yay for twice! You're awesome!), sain-kookie, Shadir, DreamStoryWeaver, shadowfang324, and LdyGossamer for reviewing chapter two. I also thank all those who made this fic a favorite and put an alert on the story. Alright, now on with the show!

* * *

**An Odd Occurrence: Caught on Tape**

****At Decepticon headquarters, Soundwave walked forward into the command center to present his findings. Thanks to Thundercracker's quick thinking, they attained highly valuable information, even though the method was a little unorthodox. Soundwave had rewarded the seeker with some time off from monitor duty.

Megatron was scanning information on a datapad as Soundwave stepped forward to kneel before the throne. Starscream had his helm cupped into a servo staring off into nothing at a nearby console.

At Soundwave's approach, Starscream snapped out of his reverie. He turned in his chair to give Soundwave his full attention. "And to what do we owe the pleasure of your-?"

Megatron interrupted, "Starscream, be silent!" The overlord put the data pad down. "Report your findings Soundwave."

Soundwave pressed the play button on his chest. His carefully edited tape played for his audience.

Ironhide's voice crackled, _"Hey Prime, have the coordinates been set for transport?"_

_"Yes, Ironhide, the coordinates are-." _CLANG!_ " Hehe, hello to you too Bee. Ah, yes, sector AlphaZeta5676."_

_"Bumblebee! It's not polite to-!"_

_"It's fine, Ironhide. Have you made the necessary preparations?"_

_"Yes, sir. We hope everything will go smoothly. After all, the cargo does contain quite a bit of-."_

A cheery voice demanded, "Pri!_ Up! Up!" _

A distinctly Prime chuckle._ "Alright, Bee, alright."_

_"Uh, what was I sayin'?" _

_"The cargo contains…"_

_"Right! It contains quite a bit of energon. We're hoping to get it there before nightfall-Bee quite flailing around! You're gonna get dropped!" _

The sparkling petulantly responded, "Nuh-uh!"

_"Yeah-huh! Quit it or I'll sic Megatron on you."_

A small squeal of terror. "_No! I be good." _

_"That's right you will be." _

_"Ironhide, I don't think threatening Bee with Megatron is very, um…"_

_"If it makes him stop, so what?" _

_"It just seems unfair somehow." _

_"Oh, please! Megatron wouldn't think twice about hurting a sparkling."_

_"I don't think I've ever heard him attacking sparklings knowingly. Civilians, yes, but I have to admit I've never heard of sparkling deactivaton."_

_"Whatever, Prime. He probably eats them for dinner."_

A distinctly childish scream. _"No! No eat Bee! Bee good!" _

_"Bee, Megatron's not going to eat you. Ironhide, quit scaring Bee."_

By this point, Starscream's frame shook very hard from suppressing laughter, Megatron looked quite displeased, and Soundwave got a little nervous.

_"Look, along with energon there's gonna probably be a few weapons hitchin' a ride too. I'll head out in a few vorns and hopefully we won't run into any trouble." _

_"Very well. I hope your mission is a success. Come home safe."_

_"Thanks, Prime, and-oh for the love of Primus! Bee, the Prime is not a toy! Get off his head!"_

Bee shouted back, _ "No!" _

_"Ironhide, it's alright, really-."_

_"No it's not alright! Bee, where are your manners? I taught you better, well okay, Prowl taught you better than that! Get down right now!" _

_"What is with all the yelling?"_ The gruff voice of the medic._ "My patients are trying to heal in peace and there's all this racket!" _

_"I apologize Ratchet, but Ironhide is quite displeased about Bumblebee's new position."_

_"You mean using your head for a climbing post? He does it to everyone, quit yellin' at the kid!" _

_"But, I am not the one yelling-."_

_"I am! That darn sparklin' won't learn any manners and he needs ta!" _

_"Oh like you're a shining example of manners!"_

_"This coming from the mech with the worst bedside manner this side of Cybertron? Pit, all of Cybertron?"_

_"You didn't complain when I had to reattach your arm the other cycle!" _

_"Ratchet, please, go back to the infirmary. We'll be quiet. Ironhide, go prep for your mission. Don't forget, there's some medical supplies for our CMO on that run as well."_

_"Right, Prime. I'll roll out." _Ironhide's steps faded away.

_"Bee," _said Ratchet's more gentle voice_, "You really shouldn't climb like that. Prime is really tall, and you might fall and get hurt." _

_"Nuh- huh! He catch!" _

_"BWAH! BEE!"_

Ding!_ "Haha, see?"_

_"Bee, I told you not to do that." _Prime's voice said in his lecturing tone.

_"I sowry…Do again?"_

_"No Bee, I've got to supervise the mission. I'm going to leave you with Ratchet while I'm gone."_

_"Oh, no you're not! Where's Elita? She loves him. Let her keep him!" _

_"I'm sorry Ratchet, but I'm afraid Elita is out on patrol. Would you mind just watching him until she gets back?"_

_"I hate you Prime."_

_"I appreciate it, Ratchet."_

_"Well Bee, I guess it's just you and me until Prime gets back. Did I tell you there's high grade on there too? We'll probably have to take care of some overcharged idiots tomorrow."_

_"What high grade?"_

_"Some…adult energon. We also make treats out of it. Would you like some?"_

_"Yeah!"_

Soundwave pressed the stop button. "Query: Send team to intercept?"

Starscream was giggling with his servo over his mouth. Megatron was glaring at Soundwave's chest as if it was responsible for some slur against his good name.

Megatron curtly nodded. "Yes. Be sure to fire some extra lasers at the Weapons Specialist."

Soundwave was silent. He wondered if he should ask why, but figured it was probably not wise. As quietly as he came in, Soundwave left the room. Starscream burst into laughter as soon as he left.

"Oh! I can't take it! Lord Megatron, Slag Maker, Born from the Pit, Overlord of Chaos," giggle, giggle, "A threat to sparklings everywhere!"

Megatron glared at his SIC. "If you value your-."

"And the kid is using Prime, oh my circuits, as a fragging climbing post! Oh, this is just too good! Can I get a copy? I'm going to find Soundwave." And with that, Starscream got up and trotted after the Third in Command.

Left to his own devices, Megatron let himself pout a little. "I don't fragging hurt sparklings."

* * *

Okay, so I went back and changed a few things here and there. Hopefully it's better. Tell me what you think!


	3. An Odd Occurrence: A Little Vacation

Holy hell, people! You really like this fic. I was thinking, you know, a few reviews, maybe someone shouting "Too much OOC woman!" But no, instead, all praise! WOOT! Alright, the plot bunnies feasted upon the reviews and this chapter is what popped out from the box of random that takes up 50% of my brain. Hope you all enjoy!

A big thank you to all my reviewers! You've been great P.A.W. 07, bbfan7410, writergurl616, MoreThenMeetsTheEye231, Joyeu, Shadir, SmileyDJingles, dglsprincess105, LdyGossamer, mooncrossed, Smoltwire, sain-kookie (thanks for the cat), DreamStoryWeaver, sassbrat, 9aza, and Dawnslight101. I appreciate all your input and hope to hear from you again! Also, to everyone who's put this fic in their favorites and put up alerts, you're awesome too!

* * *

**An Odd Occurrence: A Little Vacation**

Megatron's sudden vendetta against Ironhide confused the Autobots immensely. Optimus Prime would be in the middle of an intense match with Megatron, and then suddenly the tyrant would catch a glimpse of Ironhide's red armor and shoot off towards the poor Weapons Specialist.

Although Ironhide was one of the toughest mechs ever created, he was no match for the full fury of Megatron. He tried to fight, and he did pretty well considering he was not exactly on an even playing field with the tyrant. Still, a few good punches to his processor and Ironhide wanted to surrender. The damn mech had a cannon attached to one of his arms! How was he supposed to defend himself against The Slag Maker?

Contemplating his terrible situation, Ironhide stumbled into the Autobot headquarters, dented and leaking from helm to pedes. Optimus Prime followed slowly behind him, dented mainly on his upper body from dragging Megatron away from Ironhide. Jazz followed behind, looking not only well intact, but without even a scratch.

Jazz shook his head at the sight of his friends so beat up. "Yo man, we got to do something about Megatron. This is goin' way too far! Ironhide didn't even do nothin'! What's his deal?"

Optimus sighed. "I wish I knew, Jazz. As does 'Hide."

Ironhide grumbled something about, "Psychotic war machines destined for a place with Unicron."

The three mechs slowly walked down the hall towards the medbay. Ironhide was more limping than walking, but he refused to let Prime or Jazz help him. Jazz caught sight of a little yellow figure coming up to greet them.

Jazz smiled and waved. "Hey, Bee! What's happenin'?"

"Jazz! Pri! Hide!" Bumblebee ran up to them, stopping in front of Ironhide suddenly. "Hide hurt."

Ironhide looked down. The little optics looked up at him with deep concern. The Weapons Specialist felt his spark warm at the sight.

"I'll be okay, Bee." He puffed up for show. "Takes a lot more than this little scratch to bring me down!"

Bee looked up and down. "But lots of scratch."

Ironhide chuckled. "Good point, but really I'll be alright."

Jazz walked over to pick up the little guy. "Autobots are tough, right?"

"Yeah!" Bee said, smiling.

Jazz smiled back. "And Ironhide's one of the toughest bots out there, right?"

"Right!"

Jazz nodded. "Then, Ironhide will be okay, right?"

"Right!" Bumblebee turned to smile at Ironhide. "Hide okay!"

Ironhide smiled. "Yep!"

Suddenly, sirens went off through the halls. Prime whirled around. Prowl pinged him on his comm link.

Prime answered, "What is it Prowl?"

"Decepticon attack! We need you at the front!"

* * *

In Starscream's humble opinion, Megatron was stupidly determined to get them all killed. One victory just wasn't enough, no! Now they had to directly attack Autobot HQ for some petty revenge. Starscream barrel rolled away from laser fire. Luckily, the surprised Autobots were scrambling to fight back, but couldn't quite manage to get into formations.

Megatron led the attack, blasting everything in his path with a huge dose of fusion cannon fire. Starscream calculated that it would only take about another vorn before the leader's energy depleted to 0%. The seeker had tried to warn him and only received a backhand for the effort. Fine, if the mech wanted to be an idiot, he'd let him.

On the ground, Megatron blasted five nuisances out of his way. He would finish off that red bucket of bolts today, or by Primus he'd deactivate trying!

Suddenly, Optimus Prime plowed out in his truck mode from the entrance. The Autobots all dove out of the way.

Megatron was not so lucky.

* * *

When the Decepticon leader onlined again, he groaned in pain. His helm felt like it had been through a grinder. He sat up and looked around.

"Frag it to the Pit." He said with little actual anger.

An Autobot holding cell, with double energy bars in place most likely put there on special order from Prime. Megatron knew it would be simple to bust out of his captivity and escape back to the Nemesis.

But Primus, his processor refused to work through the pain. He'd escape later, when he could see straight and didn't feel like he'd been run over by a fragging truck.

* * *

Optimus Prime watched his nemesis online through Teletran 1's monitors. He knew that the mech was in pain, but somehow he felt disinclined to give him any cybersedatives to ease the discomfort. Megatron's ridiculous vendetta against Ironhide needed to stop. The gray mech was going to get himself, his soldiers, and others destroyed for no good reason.

At least, for no reason that either Optimus or Ironhide could figure out.

Ironhide stood to Optimus' left. He finally cut through the silence with, "Maybe I fragged his sister or something?"

Optimus sniggered. "Oh, Primus!"

"I'm just sayin'! He acts like I've committed some sort of transgression against him that's worthy of the Wrath of Primus! I don't get it." Ironhide sighed. "I've been trying to figure it out, but I'm just stumped."

"I know, my friend." Optimus stepped away from the monitors. "We will simply have to ask him."

"I can't believe he got himself captured." Ironhide said as he trailed after Prime and waving goodbye to Red Alert. "I mean, he's never been so easy to get before."

"Anger blinded him and…" Optimus looked a little sheepish. "I don't think he was quite prepared for my desperate move."

"It was kind of interesting." Ironhide said sternly, "Please, don't ever do it again."

"I don't ever intend to."

As they walked around a corner, they saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe running up to them.

"Have you seen Bee?" Sunstraker asked, desperation cracking his voice.

"No, why?" Optimus got a bad feeling in his spark.

"We've lost him." Sideswipe confessed. "We were playing hide and seek, it was his turn to hide, but now we, well, can't find him."

Optimus sighed. "Alright, let's put out a search."

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron tried to figure out how long it would take to get back to fit shape again. His internal systems were already fixing most of his damage. Thankfully, that meant his helmache was close to going away.

A little shuffling sound caught the slagmakers' attention. He looked around, but couldn't see anything helpful. He got up off the berth and walked around. Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, and then nothing. Megatron frowned. Was someone in here with him? Starscream maybe?

"Who's there?"

A tiny little whimper answered him. Megatron walked towards the sound. Alright, still possibly Starscream, but it didn't really sound like him.

He saw a small storage bin off to the left in his cell. He tilted his head. Could it have come from there? He listened intently.

Another tiny whimper escaped from the confines of the bin. Megatron's optics went wide. No way was his luck that good.

He gently opened the top of the bin.

A tiny little yellow form peered up at him with terror filled blue optics. Megatron felt like his own spark twist in disbelief.

Bumblebee tried to curl in on himself. "Please don't hurt. Be good."

Megatron tilted his head. He was not a mech to hear opportunity knocking at his door and simply ignore the call. With a small smirk, Megatron began to plot.

"Come on." He gently picked up the little form with his massive servos. "I've got plans for you."

Red Alert felt his spark clench in fear. He watched on the monitor as the behemoth in the cell held little Bee close to his chassis. The silver tyrant walked over with the child away from the energy bars. Red Alert immediately hailed Optimus.

"Prime! Megatron's got Bee! You'd better hurry, I think-!"

Megatron smirked as the form of Skywarp popped into the brig. The purple seeker looked down at the form in his leader's hands, but he didn't ask any questions. He grabbed hold of his commander. Instantly, all three warped out.

"Primus, no!" Red Alert cried out over the frequency. "Prime, Megatron's gone and he's taken Bee!"

* * *

At Decepticon HQ in Kaon, Megatron relayed his plans to Starscream and Soundwave with the trembling sparkling in his servos.

Megatron smirked. "With this sparkling, we will get energon enough to last us for several mega-cycles, and we'll teach the little scraplet to hate the Autobots."

Starscream gave immediate input, "This is stupid. You're not going to accomplish your goal, Megatron." The seeker stared at the tiny, yellow mech. "He's scared out of his processors and wants nothing to do with you, so just let him go back home."

Soundwave was silent. He really didn't want to give his input, since it went something along the lines of, "Prime is going to slag us all, and if he doesn't, the rest of the entire Autobot army will." Wisely, he merely kept his vocalizer off.

Megatron growled, "Of course he fears me! As he should. I will be the leader of all of Cybertron! My power has no equal." He held out the sparkling to Starscream. "It's you that's going to take care of him anyway."

"Me?" Starscream screeched, "Wait just one astrosecond! I don't know how to take care of a sparkling! Give it to Soundwave!"

Megatron argued, "You found him, you're responsible for him."

"My responsibility ended the moment I put that little bot on the Autobot's doorstep!" Starscream pointed at Megatron. "You're the idiot who brought him back!"

Soundwave quietly stepped forward and took the trembling sparkling out of his leader's servos. Megatron and Starscream began fighting in earnest, completely forgetting the sparkling in the heat of battle.

Soundwave walked out of the command center and headed towards his room. Bumblebee looked up at him with curious optics, but didn't seem inclined to say anything. Soundwave decided now was as good a time as any to lay down some rules.

"Do not attempt escape. The base is deep underground. Until a hostage negotiation occurs, you will remain in my care." Soundwave turned left, and nearly bumped into Thrust. The seeker did a double take upon seeing Bee, but decided to just keep walking and ask about the new addition later.

Bee curled into Soundwave's chassis. "Megatron no hurt me?"

"Negative." Soundwave said, "Not if little bot behaves."

"I be good!" Bee said instantly.

Soundwave sent the databurst to his door to let him inside. Rumble and Frenzy were playing some kind of game on the floor. The two minibots perked up when their optics fell on Bee.

Rumble rushed over first. "Wow! Is that gonna be our new brother?"

"Negative. Bumblebee Autobot prisoner."

"Oh." Rumble deflated in his enthusiasm. "Well, can we still play with him?"

"Affirmative." Soundwave set the little sparkling down on the floor. "Bumblebee, this is Rumble, and this is Frenzy."

Frenzy walked over, "Wow, he's so tiny." He gently rubbed Bee's helm. "I can't believe we were so small once."

"Not small!" Bee shoved the hand off his helm. "Just baby."

"Uh huh, whatever kid." Rumble said, "Point is we're the big kids, so you got to do what we say."

Frenzy looked up at Soundwave. "Right?"

"Affirmative." Soundwave walked over to his desk. "Go play."

Rumble and Frenzy shouted in unison, "Yes, sir!" They each grabbed hold of Bumblebee's servos. "Come on! Let's go!" They ran out the door with their confused bundle pulled along behind them.

* * *

Not even one vorn later, Bumblebee was running from an enraged mech. He never moved his pedes so fast in his life!

A big, scary bot shouted at him, "I'm going to dent every single one of you little slaggers!" Barricade looked like a hot mess with splotches of hot pink and neon yellow all over his frame. The mech had been minding his own business, sleeping on his monitor duties, and woke up to this unwanted paint job.

Frenzy taunted over his shoulder, "We'd like to see you try, afthead!"

"Frenzy, quit it!" Rumble squeaked out, "He's gaining on us!"

The three ran around a corner, and nearly plowed over the pedes of Thundercracker and Skywarp. The two seekers managed to dodge the tiny little bodies, only to look up and see the crazed Barricade charging in their direction.

Both of them yelped, "Ah!" And hugged the walls.

Barricade barreled by them, like an angry bull on crack.

In the aftermath, Skywarp huffed out, "TC, I could feel the wrath of Primus!"

Thundercracker nodded. "Me too."

Meanwhile, Bumblebee found that his intakes were beginning to hitch. Frenzy and Rumble didn't look so good, either. Still, they all knew that pain awaited them when they stopped moving.

Frenzy turned the next corner first, and gasped.

Soundwave stood in his way, arms crossed and body stiff. Rumble and Frenzy halted before him, knowing that stance as the universal you're-so-grounded posture. Bumblebee, a pretty well behaved little mech, wasn't used to that look, and almost kept running.

However, Soundwave yanked him up by the scruffbar to stop him. When Barricade flung his form around the corner after his prey, he immediately stopped when he noticed Soundwave.

Barricade growled, "Do you see what they did to me?" Barricade pointed at his new paint job. "I deserve to whack 'em a few times!"

Soundwave gave him his usual deadpanned stare. "Negative: Younglings will not be punished by you." Soundwave stared down at his cassettes. "Younglings will be punished by me."

Frenzy and Rumble tried to shrink in on themselves, as if they could somehow make their forms melt into the floor. Bumblebee curled in the air, trying to also make himself smaller.

Barricade growled, "You better watch them close! If I get my hands on them, it'll be pain city!" With that, the irate mech stomped away down the hall.

Soundwave put Bumblebee back on the ground. He asked, "Query: What happened?"

Frenzy and Rumble immediately pointed to Bee. "He did it!"

Flabbergasted by the betrayal, Bumblebee had an astrosecond of shock. Then, Bumblebee promptly pointed his foredigit at Frenzy. "But it his paint!"

And then there was a verbal ruckus that Soundwave translated into, "Rumble and Frenzy figured that they wanted to play a prank. They knew Bumblebee could climb really well after a few games of hide and seek. They got the bright idea to prank Barricade using neon pink paint, and told the little mech to do as they say or else they'd tell Soundwave he was being bad."

Soundwave decided to end the shenanigans. "Desist."

All three of the younglings shut up.

Soundwave stated, "Punishment begins now."

* * *

Thundercracker walked into Soundwave's office looking down at a data pad. When the seeker looked up, he did a double take. Frenzy, Rumble, and Bumblebee were each in a separate corner of the room. Frenzy and Rumble had force fields in place so they couldn't get out, but Bumblebee was just sitting in place without any visible means of making him stay.

Thundercracker chuckled. "The little irritants got in trouble?"

Soundwave didn't even bother a glance from clicking and clacking away at his console. "Affirmative. Frenzy and Rumble decided to pull a prank on Barricade, and made the Autobot do it."

Thundercracker chuckled. "So that's why Cade's all yellow and pink!" He brought over the data pad for Soundwave to take. "Technically, shouldn't prisoners be in the brig?"

Soundwave turned to look at the seeker. "Query: Would you like to lock up a sparkling in a cell?"

Both turned to look at the tiny little guilt ridden bot, and then looked away.

Thundercracker sighed. "Good point." He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Affirmative." Soundwave went back to typing.

Thundercracker had to ask, "So why are yours fielded and the sunny one isn't?"

Soundwave said, "Frenzy and Rumble fear nothing. Yellow bot is smart, and fears me."

Thundercracker smirked. "You know, I could take him off your hands. I don't have any more shifts today, and I figure it's mostly those little minibots' fault for what happened."

Soundwave nodded. "Make sure he is fed his night ration."

"Yes sir, will do." Thundercracker walked over to Bumblebee's corner, picking up the little tyke. "Come on, kid, let's see if we can find you something to do."

Frenzy called out a muffled protest, "Hey! How come he gets to go?"

Thundercracker grinned evilly. "Because I like this brat, and not you two."

Ignoring the obscenities yelled in his direction as he left, Thundercracker headed out of the office and towards his room.

"So, I don't suppose you've ever played a combat simulation before?" Thundercracker asked the little captive.

Bumblebee shook his head. "No, wha's it?"

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

Skywarp walked into his room expecting Thundercracker to be reading a data pad and just being plain, flat out boring like usual.

To his surprise, he found Thundercracker and the little twerp playing a combat simulation in the middle of the floor. Skywarp haphazardly stepped over them to look at the screen.

Bumblebee shouted out, "Not fair! You use cannons!"

Thundercracker snapped back, "All's fair in war, kid. Come on, think fast!"

Bumblebee was getting some good hits in the imaginary opponent, but Thundercracker had his tiny little version of himself on the screen barrel rolling with expert finesse. Skywarp got into it and started encouraging Bumblebee.

"Come on, kid! Whoop his aft!"

"Hey!" Thundercracker shouted at him without looking up from the screen, "Who's side are you on? And watch your fragging language!"

"I'm on my side, duh!" Skywarp chuckled. "But also want to see you lose to a whiddle kid! And my language is slagging fine, thank you."

"I not small!" Bumblebee shouted as his character threw a grenade.

"Sure you're not, shorty."

Later on, Starscream entered Thundercracker's room to find Thundercracker and Skywarp in deep recharge while the little yellow bot continued playing the simulation. Starscream rolled his optics. Count on his wingmates to get tired by a sparkling and not the other way around.

"Have you had your evening ration?"

Bumblebee paused his game and looked up at Starscream. "No."

"Then follow me." He turned to walk out the door, Bumblebee close at his thrusters.

* * *

Only a few mechs were in the rec room when Starscream walked in with Bumblebee in tow. Immediately, the other Decepticons zeroed in on the newcomer. Thrust and Dirge walked over to Starscream, less afraid than the grounders to approach the Air Commander.

Thrust hesitantly asked, "Sir, who's the little ray of sunshine?"

Starscream kept walking to the refueling station to get a couple of cubes. "That's Bumblebee. He's an Autobot prisoner, more or less."

Dirge knelt down to get a better look at the sparkling. "He's the tiniest prisoner I've ever seen."

"I not tiny!" Bumblebee stomped his pede. "You huge!"

"Oh!" Dirge put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Excuse me! I didn't realize you were so touchy."

Thrust knelt down beside Dirge. "How old are you?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "I dunno."

"You don't know?" Thrust titled his helm. "Can't you count yet?"

"Yeah! Not stupid." Bee held up his fingers. "One, two, three, four..."

"All right, all right!" Dirge interrupted. "But you don't know how old you are?"

"Nah." Bee shook his head. "No one know."

Starscream gave Bumblebee his cube. "That's enough. Thrust, Dirge, if you'll excuse us." Starscream started towards the door, only to be blocked by a very shiny Barricade standing at the door.

Barricade glared down at Starscream's charge, making the seeker nervous. Bumblebee walked up to Barricade, looking sheepish. Bumblebee said, "I sorry." Barricade's glare faded a little in intensity. "Frenzy and Rumble say to do. I won't do again."

Barricade's shoulders relaxed. Anger obivously deflated, Barricade gave the kid a small smile. "You'd better not."

Starscream glared at Barricade. "Do what again? Did something happen?"

"Nothing important." Barricade walked around them towards the refueling station.

Starscream considered forcing the issue, but decided it wouldn't be a good idea to get violent with the sparkling so close. Starscream gazed down at the sparkling now happily sipping on the cube too big for him.

"Come on." Starscream said, "Let's head back to my quarters. You'll recharge there."

* * *

Starscream sipped on his energon ration as he walked. Bumblebee was doing the same, trying not to fall while he did it. The seeker had offered to stop and let him drink, but Bumblebee kept refusing.

The little bot would just say, "Want to be like Pri!"

It made the seeker sneer, but he didn't say anything. He knew the time to convert was well gone and done. Honestly, if Megatron had wanted to brainwash a sparkling, it wouldn't have been after the little one had already formed deep bonds with the mechs on the opposing side.

Starscream tried to ignore a twinge of regret, but he couldn't help feeling like he'd missed out on something as the little bot tried to keep in stride with him. Maybe, if things had been different, would Bee want to be like him and not the Prime? Starscream shook his helm. He couldn't undo the past, and at the time he had to make a decision. He made the best one he could with what he knew.

He would just have to live with that.

At the end of the hall, Astrotrain came around a corner, "Hey! Screamer, I need you to make something for me. Soundwave said you're the best at this kind of stuff." He held out a datapad with schematics for the seeker to view.

Starscream took it with a slight dissatisfied grumble. He quickly skimmed the blueprints.

Starscream sighed. "Alright, then I'll see what I can create in the lab. Tell Thundercracker and Skywarp I'll be busy for the next few solar cycles and not to bother-."

"Up!" Bumblebee raised his arms expectantly.

Starscream rolled his optics and picked up the sparkling. "-me."

Astrotrain chuckled. "Aw! He's a cute little thing, ain't he? I'm surprised. He's not as scared of us as I thought he'd be."

"Yeah, except Megatron. The brat avoids him like a virus code." Starscream heard a small gasp, and then Bumblebee looked around in fear. "He's not here!" Starscream rolled his optics. "Even the name!"

Astrotrain shrugged. "Well, can you imagine the stories he's probably heard?"

Bumblebee suddenly proclaimed, "Megatron mean an' hurts! Offlines an'-." Bee whispered, "deactivates bots."

Astrotrain and Starscream bit their glossa.

Astrotrain was the first to respond, asking calmly, "And what about us bad Decepticons?"

Bee looked at him like he was stupid. "You take t'ings away from Autobots!"

"What?" Starscream felt insulted. "That's it? That's all we do?" Starscream seethed and silently cursed all the caretakers of the brat.

Later, Starscream entered his own private quarters with the sparkling in tow. The little one was wobbling on his pedes, obviously tired. Starscream smirked, and simply placed him on the berth. In no time, Bumblebee settled into recharge.

Starscream gently rubbed his helm. He carefully plugged in the cables to the correct ports. He watched the little brat curl up into a ball. If he had just thought it through...He let out a small ex-vent, and stood up.

He went over to his desk to get some work done. He generally didn't recharge until late in the cycle, so the kid could hog the berth for a bit.

However, at some point, Starscream fell into recharge on his desk. When he onlined sometime later, he turned to the berth and found the sparkling gone.

Cue immediate panic mode.

* * *

Megatron cut off the communication line. Optimus had indeed been absolutely livid about the kidnapping. Still, Megatron considered it a pretty good bargain, as in forty percent of the Autobot stores going to the Decepticons for the safe return of the sparkling.

Megatron frowned when he thought of the little one within his base. Although he knew the child couldn't cause much damage, he'd heard about the incident with Barricade, and he'd heard Skywarp's plans to steal the little bot away again (and this time keep him for good), and now Starscream was sending a mass panicked frequency search for the little bot.

In the end, perhaps it would've been a better idea to simply let the little one stay at the Autobot base.

The silver tyrant pushed himself away from the terminal, and stood up. When he turned around, Megatron found himself staring at the sleeping sparkling curled up in his throne. Megatron ignored Starscream's cries, simply turning off his comm. He gently picked up the tiny form, expertly placing the little guy into his arms. He sat on his throne and leaned back.

He put Bumblebee upon his spark, and the yellow angel curled up around the heat.

Megatron softly glared down at him. "Don't get used to it, runt." He tilted his head back. "You go back within the next solar cycle."

Megatron shoved aside a feeling similar to regret.

* * *

When Optimus held Bumblebee in his arms again, he swore that Megatron looked almost torn in giving the yellow bot back. Also, the commander could've sworn Skywarp blew a raspberry in his direction when he wasn't looking. To his shock and surprise, Bumblebee waved and said goodbye to his captors as they flew off.

And last to leave, Starscream was the only one who responded, "Goodbye, little bot." He smiled and as he flew off he swore to himself, "But only for now."


	4. An Odd Occurrence: Training Session

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does. I make no money from this fic, I just write because otherwise my muse won't leave me alone until like three o'clock in the morning until I wrote it. Hope you all enjoy this random snippet from my brain.

* * *

**An Odd Occurrence: Training Session**

Starscream stared at the screen. "We should go out."

Everyone in the command center turned to stare at the seeker, surprised by the random suggestion. 'Going out' was a term referring to when mechs would go off to clear their CPUs for half a solar cycle.

Megatron looked up from his data-pad. "What?" He honestly hadn't been paying attention.

Starscream nodded, as if it was already decided. "We should go out." He got up from his chair. "We get some replacements in here, and the elite commanders should go out."

Megatron thought about it. Actually, it wasn't a bad idea. He was feeling a little cooped up. "For once, you give a good suggestion."

And so a few vorns later, Starscream along with his trine-mates, Soundwave with his cassetteicons, and Megatron all headed out to a neutral location out in the borderlands. The seekers chose a high spot along a cliff face. Ever the military strategists, it gave them the advantage of higher ground for a possible attack (even though an attack was highly unlikely out in the middle of nowhere).

Settling into his place next to a metal boulder, Starscream stretched his robotic-arms up in the air. "That flight was nice. It's been too long since we've flown."

"Yeah!" Skywarp chirped from behind him. "It's like we never get to go anywhere thanks to the stalemate right now."

Thundercracker was over near the metallic cliff-side, soaking up some sun. "We're here now. That's what matters."

Skywarp mocked his words, "Nuh-nuh, that's what matters, what are you the Primus preacher?"

"Shut up!" Everyone said, including Soundwave who was sitting on a boulder with his optics offlined.

Starscream rolled his helm. "Maybe I'll fly again-."

A voice suddenly drifted up from the valley, "Now, Bee, this is a blaster."

Starscream froze. "Autobots!" He rolled to his knees. The others fell back while Megatron quickly crawled to where Starscream was situated. The two looked over the metallic cliff side into the deep valley below.

There were four mechs in total, none of them even glancing in their direction. Megatron noted each of the soldiers. One was the bot Ironhide, Prime's guard and buddy. Megatron growled low in his vocalizer upon seeing him.

Starscream tersely whispered, "Will you just let it go? It's been mega-cycles now."

Megatron glared at his second, but dropped the subject. Another down below was Red Alert, the glitched security officer. The last soldier was Jazz, a soldier in training that had recently shown up in battles. Megatron had his suspicions the mech was actually more than met the optic, but he had little to no evidence to back up his instincts.

Megatron nearly missed a small, yellow youngling among the troops. The youngling looked at a blaster in his hands with avid curiosity.

Starscream turned to Megatron. "What do we do?"

Megatron shook his head. "Just wait."

Starscream nodded and went back to watching.

"Now, this is the safety switch." Ironhide said, showing the youngling. "You flip it like this to turn it on and like this to turn it off."

Starscream snorted. "That's basic information. He should already know that."

Megatron frowned. "He should have also been taught the ins and outs of the weapon. Taking it apart, putting it back together."

"He's obviously never even touched one before. What were they thinking?" Starscream shifted, a little uncomfortable. "Autobots are such idiots!"

Down in the valley, Ironhide put himself in the typical shooting stance. "Now, do as I do. Put your right pede back, and then put your arms out."

The yellow youngling did a terrible impression of his teacher.

Megatron murmured under his breath, "Correct him. Set him straight. Bad habits are hard to break."

Ironhide looked at the youngling, seemed to think about it, and then said, "Well, that's good, but it could be better. We'll just move along for now since it's your first time."

"Say what?" Starscream said, glaring down at the Autobots. "Unacceptable." He violently stood up.

Megatron frowned as he stood. "I agree."

They turned to each other, and smirked.

* * *

About a day before, Bumblebee had bugged the slag out of Ironhide until the mech finally relented to teach Bee how to shoot. Ironhide was only planning on showing him the basic idea, but he was not going to let Bee have a single shot. Prime would be so upset if he did. Jazz and Red Alert had only come along in case a stray Decepticon or two wanted to start something.

None of them imagined the Slag Maker himself would come plopping out the sky with the fragging Elite Trine along with Soundwave and his mini army of cassettes.

Jazz made to grab for his blaster, but Thundercracker punched it out of his hands. Skywarp came up from behind, twisting the Autobot's arm and kicking the backs of his leg joints so the soldier fell to his knees. Red Alert's processor decided to short out on him at the overwhelming numbers, making him crash face-first into the ground. Rumble and Frenzy just shrugged before sitting on the security bot's prone form.

Megatron just had to point the fussion cannon at Jazz to get Ironhide to behave. "Go stand over there with your security officer." Megatron ordered.

Ironhide did as he was told, motioning for Bee to follow. Bee tried to go with him, but Starscream gripped his shoulder. "You stay here."

Ironhide cursed himself in six different languages. How could he not have seen them coming? Slag, if anything happened to Bee-! "Don't you hurt him!"

Starscream snorted. "Hurt him? We're saving him from your atrocious teaching skills."

Ironhide stopped moving to give Starscream his best no-fragging-way look. "What?"

Starscream ignored him. His optics fell to the youngling beside him. He dropped down to one knee. The little frame was shaking slightly under the seeker's grip. "Do you want to learn to fight us?"

Bumblebee gulped. "Yes." He kept eye contact with the seeker.

Starscream smirked. "All right, then." He gripped the child's hands and forced them up to level out. "Now pay attention!"

Megatron motioned for Thundercracker to keep a blaster aimed at Jazz. Thundercracker nodded his head, and moved to keep an eye on Ironhide and Jazz at the same time.

Megatron walked over to Bumblebee, staring down at him. "Move his legs."

"I was getting there!" Starscream snapped. He put the right foot in its proper placing, "Now, when you're pedes are in the right spot," he moved the left pede forward and then a little to the side, "you should form a 90 degree angle with your pedes."

Bumblebee looked down. "Oh."

"It gives you the proper balance, which is necessary when your blaster kicks back at you." Megatron said, making Bumblebee flinch. "Quit that!" Bumblebee forced himself to stay very still. "Good."

Starscream put a servo up to Bumblebee's face, "Your sight on your blaster-." He suddenly realized the little blip of useless plastic on the gun was gone. "-does not exist!" He glared over at Ironhide. "You gave him a broken weapon to train with? Are you malfunctioning?"

"I could ask the same thing about a Decepticon teaching an Autobot to shoot!" Ironhide shouted, "Besides, what do you want me to do, half our weapons are chipped, broken, or cracked thanks to your last raid on our weapons depot."

Megatron smiled at the memory. "Yeah, that was a good one." He looked down at Starscream. "Try the two finger approach."

Starscream sighed. "Fine." He moved forward a little, putting two of his fingers under the blaster, creating a narrow window to see through. "Your sight is only as accurate as you are holding the blaster. If you keep it in front of you, odds are you'll hit something. However, that doesn't always mean you'll hit want you want."

Megatron interjected, "The straighter your weapon is in front of you, the more accuracy you'll get. However, keeping the blaster straight is the hardest part because of kickback."

Starscream assessed the youngling's arms. "Your arms should always be bent, not completely straight, because you're liable to destroy circuitry from not allowing kickback."

Bumblebee gulped. "Um," he looked up at Megatron, "What's kickback?"

Megatron and Starscream glared at Ironhide. Ironhide glared right back. "I was just doing this to appease his curiosity. It wasn't supposed to be a real training round!"

Skywarp piped up, "Training should always begin around the youngling stage! And it shouldn't just be a joke!"

"I didn't say it was a joke!" Ironhide spat out, "I was just wanting to show him a little something so he'd quit buggin' me!"

Thundercracker spoke up, "Teaching him to kill shouldn't be done half-way. It should be all or none." He spoke with such conviction that it surprised everyone. "He's involved in the war too."

Megatron nodded. "Just goes to show," he smirked, "even their supposed experts are just half-wits."

Ironhide growled, "Why you-!"

Megatron turned his back to him. "Where were we? Ah yes, kickback. Kickback is the force your blaster pushes towards you after a shot. Sometimes it's small, but other times," he displayed his fusion cannon, "it can be fierce."

Starscream nodded. "And the size of the blaster is not always the indication of power. Sometimes, a small weapon can be just as powerful as one twice its size."

Bumblebee looked at his own weapon, optics wide with fear. Megatron and Starscream laughed. "No, no," Starscream said, "Not yours. Yours is a basic blaster model, barely any kickback to it at all."

"Oh, all right." He looked at Starscream. "Um, how do I shoot?"

Starscream smirked, "Well, once your stance is right, and your aim straight…" He put his fingers down and shifted back. "Don't pull, but squeeze the trigger."

Bumblebee looked at Starscream, and then up at Megatron.

"Go on." Megatron indicated to the metallic landscape.

Bumblebee nodded. "Alright." He did as he was told, squeezing the trigger in his tiny servos.

The blaster went off, hitting a steel ball about five feet away. Bumblebee rocked backwards a little, and his eyes closed for a second. When he opened them, he saw the scorch mark on the boulder.

"I hit it!"

Starscream and Megatron shared a look of amusement. Starscream said, "Yes you did. Keep practicing and you might actually be a threat someday."

Bumblebee pouted. "I'm not a threat now?"

Starscream fought with every ounce of willpower against his desperate need to laugh. Megatron did not manage that and held his middle as he laughed. Skywarp was giggling like mad in the background. "He's so cute!"

Starscream finally said, "No, youngling. You've got a way to go before you're a threat to us." He stood up. "I think our time is up."

"I think you're right." Megatron said, collecting himself. "Decepticons! Back to base!"

Skywarp kicked Jazz to the ground. The seekers transformed and flew off. Soundwave levitated, gathering his cassetteicons before he left. Megatron lifted as he said, "Thanks for the opportunity to show you up, Autobots!" And with that, he was gone with the other Decepticons.

Bumblebee got out of his stance. "Ironhide?"

"Yes, Bee?"

"That was Megatron, wasn't it?"

Ironhide glanced at Red Alert as he helped the mech up. Red Alert shrugged. Jazz answered for them, "Yeah, it was Bee, along with'uh whole lot'ta other bad Decepticreeps."

Bumblebee looked off into the distance. "Do you know all of them? They looked kind of...familiar."

Jazz sighed. "Yeah. That was Starscream teaching you, Soundwave was keeping down Red Alert with the small army, and the two other seekers were Skywarp and Thundercracker."

Bumblebee looked down at his blaster. "I thought they killed Autobots on sight."

Jazz walked over and put his hands on Bee's shoulders. "Ya ain't a threat to them, Bee, they made an exception." He decided not to mention the kidnapping incident Bee was too young to remember. He dropped down to look at Bumblebee in the optics. "But next time, they ain't gonna be so nice. Next time, ya take what they taught 'cha and ya become a threat, feel me?"

Bumblebee nodded. "All right." He looked up into the sky, wondering if he ever could be a threat against the Leader of the Decepticons.


	5. An Odd Occurrence: Growing Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers verse or the characters contained within that verse. Hasbro does. I make no money from this fic, unfortunately.

Author's note: Alright guys, so this next part's the kind of angsty teen years. I hope you guys will be alright with my version of teen Bee, since we will soon be moving onto young adult, Earth Bee next chapter.

Okay, to explain why the latest chapter was Ch.3 and not Ch.4, because apparently that threw people off, I just did it because I like to keep my timeline in order. I hate when I'm going along in a fic and then all of a sudden its, "This takes place between Ch.5 & 6." and then I'm all like, "So put it between Ch. 5 &6, dammit!" So essentially it's my OCD kicking in. That shouldn't happen from here on out.

Alright, so once again big thanks to my reviewers LdyGossamer, Smokes91, writergurl616, , Moonbeam's Predilections, and 9aza. I love that you guys are staying with me and I love hearing from you! To everyone who's put it as a favorite and alerted (39 and 29, holy sweet lord!) I also thank you and hope you enjoy.

And lastly, I'm grateful this fic's been added to a C2 called Til' All Are One. Check it out, by the way, it's got some good stuff.

Alright, on with the fic! Please enjoy and review if you like it/love it/hate it and got the time.

* * *

An Odd Occurence: Growing Up

The Decepticons wouldn't see Bumblebee again until over a century later. In the meantime, Bumblebee grew up with his loving Autobot family and dedicated himself to the Autobot cause. Many a Cybertronian night, Bee found himself curled up in Optimus' lap, hearing the same basic lessons over and over again.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. The Decepticons say they want to create a better world, but that world would take away our freedoms. We must fight to stop them, and we must win." Prime would hold him close to his spark, "We must win because you deserve a future without violence or oppression. You may be too young to understand, but what we do is for you, and for your future."

When the words faded into a softly hummed lullaby, Bumblebee would go into recharge with the thrum, thrum, thrumming of the Prime's spark leading him into dreams.

However, the little bot's childhood also contained loss. Bee's first touch with death came in the form of Sunstreaker's best friend, Escape. Escape generally found his designation highly ironic, considering he never even tried to escape from life or battles or really much of anything. Bee loved to play with him and Sunstreaker on their off days.

Bee remembered the main reason he liked Escape was because he had two horns atop his head, just like Bee. The rest of Escape was purple and obviously a different model- he was a truck like Optimus- but Bee liked the small resemblance anyway.

The day Escape died, the Decepticons had surged forward in the city of Vos, and the Autobots had to move out in order to stop the charge. Escape had been selected as a front-liner, and he was proud to lead his team into battle. Escape had made sure to say goodbye to Bee right before he left.

Bee would remember the soft rub on his helm, and the softly spoken words to the day he deactivated, "I'll see you later, Bee. Be good and I'll bring you something back, alright? Something kind of cool."

When they brought in Escape's charred, grey form, Bee screamed at the sight. He wasn't supposed to see it, but he had been playing near the entrance of the base at the time. When Jazz heard Bee screams, he had rushed forward from the convoy to scoop up the little bot and hold him close.

Bee never really got over the death, but at least he didn't allow the loss to eat away at him like Sunstreaker did. Bee told Jazz at the time he wanted to see, that he wanted to make sure. Jazz understood the need and took the little bot to the medbay.

When the doors opened, Bee saw Sunstreaker's servos curled on top of the table where his friend laid. Sunstreaker trembled with anger and frustration, and Bee misunderstood it at the time as grief like his own. Bee whimpered and held out his arms to Sunstreaker.

Calmly enough, the golden mech walked over and held the youngling very close. He whispered, harsh and low, "We'll get them back, Bee. Every last one of them. We'll get them all back!"

Bumblebee remembered Ratchet taking something out from Escape's subspace and handing it to him. Bee's optics fell on a tiny little replica, similar to an Earth doll, of Escape holding a tiny little yellow bot on his hip. On the back were the words, "For my little brother!"

From that day forward, Bee always kept the gift on his person. After the first traumatizing event, Bee somehow got used to the fact that some Autobot's that entered his life would be there in the morning, and return as shrapnel before the cycle was out.

Bumblebee recalled his odd experience with the Decepticon elite for awhile after Escape's death with anger. He would regret that he hadn't tried to shoot the Leader of the Decepticons when he had the chance, and would feel downright ashamed that he had been too afraid to even tell him off like Ironhide did.

Optimus could tell that the war was beginning to take a toll on Bee. Eventually, the Prime decided it would be best to begin the yellow bot's official training in the Autobot ranks. Ironhide taught him long range, Jazz taught him hand to hand combat, Prowl remained the teacher on basic education, and Ratchet taught first aid techniques. With the training, Bee gained a sense of control over his situation he never had before, and just that bit of assurance that he could do something about the war improved his attitude immensely.

Optimus watched Bee creep up in height. The older mech wanted to tell the youngling to stop growing, to just stay young and enjoy what little childhood he could get while he had the chance. He knew it wasn't realistic or pragmatic, but it hurt to see the loss of innocence. Yet, Optimus knew that the child had to become an adult.

That didn't mean he had to like it.

Eventually, the day came when Bumblebee requested to go out into the field. Bee made the mistake of asking in front of Ironhide.

He really should've known better.

"I'll tell ya the answer to that right now! No! N-O! No! You're not just young, you're not experienced enough yet ta even consider it!" Ironhide's seething temper kicked his cooling fans on, "I can't believe you even asked! Do you want to get blown to smithereens?"

"Of course not! I just want to do my part." Bumblebee implored to Optimus, "Look, I know that I might not be ready for combat, so just put me in the back with the runners. I swear, I won't try anything stupid!" He put his servos together in a universal begging motion, "Please, Optimus, this is my war too! I want to start helping you all fight the Decepticons."

Optimus stared at Bumblebee, assessing both the little bot's intentions and gauging how sincere the youngling's words really were. Ironhide saw the calculating look in his leader's optics. He glared at him, daring the superior to disagree with his opinion that Bee should be chained up and thrown into a closet until the war was over. Ironhide briefly realized that he was possibly more protective of Bee than he would have been over his own child, if he'd had one.

Optimus finally answered, "I understand your drive, Bumblebee, but I think some more experience would be best before we put you out into the field." He stood up and walked around his desk, "Give it another few more cycles, and I do mean a few. We will begin your training for the specific focus of field runner, and when your instructors give the okay, I will gladly accept you into the ranks as an official Autobot soldier."

Bumblebee's optics lit up, "So, it's a yes? I'm going to the field."

Optims nodded, "But like I said, you have to work for it-."

"Oh, I will!" Bumblebee saluted, "Thank you, sir! Can I be dismissed, sir?"

Optimus chuckled, "Yes, Bee, you can go."

Bumblebee practically flew out the door, most likely to start telling all his family and friends the good news. Back inside the Prime's office, Ironhide let loose of volley of curses.

"How can you just let the slagging youngling go off into battle! He's not near old enough, and I'm not going to give the fragging okay! You can take your okay and stuff it up your tailpipe, Optimus, I'm not fragging doing it!"

"Please, calm down, Ironhide." Optimus said, "You must realize that Bumblebee's no longer a sparkling. It's time we begin to allow him to venture into our world, and unfortunately our world's heavily involved in a civil war. We must let him go."

Ironhide sneered, "And when the Decepticons deactivate him, do you know how bad morale will plummet? Really, really bad Optimus! The little bitlet's got all of our sparks wrapped around his little digit, and when he's gone it's not just going to break our sparks it's going to destroy them."

"I realize the risks, Ironhide." Optimus sighed, "But I'm not going to risk Bumblebee going off out of frustration straight into the heart of danger. Don't you remember being young? Especially at Bumblebee's age? When your creators forbid you from doing something and you really wanted to do it, what did you do?"

Ironhide grumbled, "Bumblebee would not do half the things I did as a youngling, he's too smart for that."

"But he's still got that fire in him we all had, and it's begging for an excuse to burn. Really, Ironhide, all we can do is be there to guide him, and hope that he'll listen to us." Optimus looked off to the side, "Besides, I have a feeling that Bumblebee will surprise us in the cycles to come."

Sure enough, Bumblebee excelled in his training in the next few cycles. Optimus watched Bee gain approval, albeit begrudgingly, from his instructors one by one. Ironhide, although he was the last to cave, finally gave Bee his official blaster for combat. Bumblebee nearly knocked over the big, red bot with his hug of joy.

As Bee promised, when he became a runner he never dared to actually shoot laserfire unless he absolutely had to do so. At this point in the war, the Decepticons had managed to gain enough footing to land just on the outskirts of Iacon. Bumblebee mainly ran supplies and information to and from the various camps set up alongside Iacon's outer city limits.

Unfortunately, Bumblebee didn't realize that even runners were subject to an occasional kidnapping for information. When Thrust and Ramjet swooped in to take him prisoner, Bumblebee found himself completely unprepared for the capture. And worse still, the Autobots didn't even know he was missing.

When Bumblebee was thrown in front of the pedes of Megatron himself, Bumblebee declined from vocalizing at all. Megatron seemed to stare at him with a perplexed expression on his face, and Bumblebee realized the commander must be struggling to remember why Bumblebee looked so familiar.

Megatron still seemed unsure as he asked, "Alright, where is the energon fuel supply for Iacon?" The gray mech looked at Bumblebee up and down, and even tilted his helm a bit as if a different perspective could help.

Bumblebee just stared at him with defiance. He refused to be the weak link in the chain, "Wouldn't know. I'm just a runner, they don't tell me the really important stuff." Lies, but he could at least try.

Megatron smirked, "Brave, but your attitude will get you nowhere-."

Thundercracker suddenly shouted, "Hey! Its'-!" And then he promptly shut off his vocalizer.

Megatron turned to glare at the seeker, "It's?"

Thundercracker looked from Bumblebee to Megatron, "Well, it's that kid, I think. The one, man it must've been forever ago, when we went out and-."

"Ah! Yes." Megatron smirked down at Bumblebee, "So nice to see you again."

"Yeah, nice," Bumblebee sneered.

Megatron chuckled, "I see you've taken my lessons to spark, if Thrust and Ramjet's charred chassis are any indication."

Bumblebee frowned, "If you by 'take to spark' you mean I practiced with my instructor Ironhide for hours on end to get my aim straight, then yes."

Megatron frowned in disapproval, "How very unappreciative of you to say so."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bumblebee said, "Would you prefer I tell you that I have a bad taste on my glossa every time I think about how I should've used that blaster to shoot you in the spark back then?"

Bee watched the servos clench, and his own spark seemed to feel the vice like grip. Bumblebee refused to look away. He wouldn't back down, not from a Decepticon!

Suddenly, the mech turned on his heel and walked away, "Throw him in the brig!"

Starscream waited until after his shift to visit the youngling. When Thundercracker had burst into the temporary command center talking about "that cute, yellow, horned sprakling's all grown up" Starscream knew he was going to visit. Thundercracker and Skywarp joined him.

Starscream walked up to the cell. Bumblebee sat in a corner, curled up in a defensive, and possibly sulking, position. When the bot noticed the seekers staring at him, he seemed to try and curl in even more on himself.

Starscream curled his lip in distaste, "Unacceptable." He keyed the code and walked inside.

Thundercracker and Skywarp followed him. They had no idea what Screamer had in mind, but it had to be interesting. Skywarp surveyed the grown up version of the cute little ankle biter he'd once plotted to kidnap and keep forever. He felt a little disappointed at the sight of the shaking youngling.

Starscream stomped over to him, "Your sniveling is atrocious. You should at least pretend you have a backbone!"

Bumblebee flinched at the harsh tones, "Look, I don't want trouble, alright?"

Thundercracker motioned to the cell's harsh walls, "It appears you are already in trouble, youngling."

Bumblebee seemed to think about it, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Skywarp giggled a little, "Not the brightest bulb, are you?"

Bumblebee glared at him, "Better to be an idiot than be a Decepticon." Then, the little Autobot gave them a cute little smirk, "But I think the two are generally the same thing."

Starscream pointed at him, "There! Do more of that, Autobrat, and you might just make it." He smirked, "However, any more insults and I'll have to put you in time out."

Bumblebee waved his hands around, "Like I'm not already?"

Starscream's smirked increased, "You'll be sharing the time with Megatron at the end of his fusion cannon."

Bee's optics widened in obvious fear, "I'm not scared of some old tin can."

Starscream smirked, "You've got terrible acting skills." He sharply turned to walk away. "Work on them before I come back."

Bumblebee petulantly stuck out his metallic tongue at the seeker, "Glitch."

The seekers screeched in unison, "Language!"

Bumblebee's time spent with the Decepticons was brief. Prowl had commed immediately upon figuring out Bee was missing and started negotiations to get him back. Megatron ordered the little bot practically thrown out.

Starscream volunteered to be with the small team that took him back.

Megatron grumbled something about, "If you want to escort the ingrate, then by all means!"

Starscream found his leader's hurt pride amusing. What did he expect? A thank you from the youngling who most likely saw his friends and family hurt or deactivated on a regular basis by his soldiers? No way.

Still, Starscream did escort the youngling onto Astrotrain for drop off and sat across from Bumblebee within the triplechanger.

As they flew over to the rendezvous point, Starscream asked, "So do you hate us now?"

"Pretty much." Bumblebee muttered, shifting the cuffs on his wrists, "Why?"

"Just curious." Starscream almost added, "You didn't used to, not so long ago," but decided against it. "How long have you been a runner?"

Bumblebee seemed surprised by the answer, "Not long."

Starscream smirked, "Good answer. Gives something and nothing at the same time. You've been trained well enough."

Bumblebee shifted around, uncomfortable over the compliment, "Uh, thanks, I guess."

Starscream sighed, "If only…" He shook his head, "Well, I suppose there's no use in asking you to defect?"

"Nope." Bumblebee said, "Hate you, all of you."

Starscream shrugged, "Can't say I didn't try."

"You wouldn't want me anyway." Bumblebee shook his bindings, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly Prime material."

Starscream frowned, "Considering I despise your precious Prime, I say that's a good thing."

Bumblebee clenched his servos, "Prime's the best mech I know, so watch your glossa Decepticreep!"

Starscream sneered, "Your disgusting loyalty to him could make me purge."

"Well, you're just a sparkless glitch, so why should I care what you think anyway?" Bee huffed and looked away.

Starscream felt his anger bursting out of his spark, "Sparkless, am I? Well then, youngling, I suppose I should just end your miserable little existence right now. It'd save me and Astrotrain a lot of trouble!"

Bumblebee made himself really still, "I would expect no less from a Decepticon."

Silence. He waited, half hoping, half fearing the mech was going to just do nothing. Suddenly, Starscream got up and walked over to Bumblebee. The yellow mech tried to stop his form from trembling in anticipation, but it was a losing battle.

The seeker bent down, getting right into Bumblebee's face, "Has it ever occurred to you that you're alive because of us sparkless Decepticons?"

Bumblebee frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Starscream spat out, "The Autobots said that they found you, didn't they?"

Bumblbee knew he didn't want to hear what came next, but he said, "Yes. I was left at their doorstep."

Starscream revealed, "And the Decepitcons put you there. You were found among the rubble of a battle, and instead of deactivation your puny little form, one of us decided to save you instead."

Starscream viciously asked, "So tell me, Autobot, who's sparkless now?"

Suddenly, Astrotrain's back door opened. With a start, Starscream shot upright. When he realized that they must've landed during their intense conversation, Starscream sighed and let his fury fall back to a simmer. He grabbed a shocked Bumblebee up by his shoulder and forced him out.

Prowl was there to meet them. He took Bumblebee out of the seeker's hands. As Bumblebee stumbled back into the arms of his comrades, he found he couldn't focus on staying elated over his return. Instead, he watched the form of Starscream reenter the triplechanger, and felt something along the lines of a useless, begrudging frustration.

Just when he thought he was finding his place in the world, everything had to shift from underneath his feet yet again.

Meanwhile, Starscream tried to pretend he wasn't sulking. He also tried to not find it ironic how he had just made fun of Megatron over his hurt pride only to react in the same fashion not even a cycle later. The seeker sighed, and tried to let it go.

Astrotrain suddenly said, "Why didn't you tell him it was you?"

Starscram shrugged, "He wouldn't have believed me."

"Starscream," Astrotrain sighed, "I know you don't want to hear it, but he does belong with them."

Starscream offlined his optics, "I'm well aware."

That didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright guys and gals, continuity issue fixed. Please do continue to tell me in reviews if something seems amiss and thanks to everyone who pointed out this particular problem. Remember to review, and I love you all.


	6. An Odd Occurrence: Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers verse or the characters contained within that verse. Hasbro does. I make no money from this fic, unfortunately.

FOR THOSE OF YOU HAVING EDITING PROBLEMS! Because believe me, I did for like two weeks, and it pissed me off something major. I even used my DeviantArt account so I could at least post this chapter temporarily. Turns out, all you need to do is change "property" in the URL to "content." Yahoo Answers FTW.

Author's note: Alright, I'm getting some kind of a plot looking thing. I may end up changing my mind and making this into two parts, this little collection being the first and some sequel to follow to be the second. I don't officially know yet, so we'll all be playing it by ear. Anyway, a big thank you to: writergurl616, the insane one of another mind, sissimay (thanks for a long review! Makes me happy), Shadir, DreamStoryWeaver, 9aza, and IReadNoNonsense (except for that one time). You all are amazing, thank you for taking the time to review. For those of you who have favorited and alerted, there are so many of you now! It's awesome. Thanks!

Okay, enjoy ya'll!

* * *

An Odd Occurence: Crisis

After Bee was rescued, he ended up in Optimus Prime's office for debriefing. Optimus immediately noticed Bumblebee's bright social nature had gone into a dark, deep withdraw. The little bot didn't smile and say hello in his usual cheery way. Instead, he received a pathetic salute and a mumbled out step by step report about what had happened to him.

Prowl and Ironhide were also in the office, listening intently to every word. Prowl felt immense guilt as he listened, while Ironhide felt the intense burning rage of a thousand suns. The Weapons Specialist exploded right after the last words fell out of Bee's vocalizer.

Basically, Ironhide had a royal fit about the youngling's unpreparedness for battle, "I told you, Prime! You should've listened to me from the get go."

Optimus glanced at the youngling. Bee didn't respond to the insult.

Optimus sighed and swiveled back to glare at Ironhide, "He was well trained and he reacted in the correct fashion as benefiting a soldier captured by the enemy. You and I both know that, Ironhide, to say any less is a disservice to Bumblebee's bravery."

Ironhide flinched from the words, "But Prime-."

"I don't want to hear anything more about Bumblebee's actions. Instead, I'd rather simply give him his space to recuperate from his harrowing captivity." Optimus turned to look at Prowl, "I hope you don't mind, Prowl, but I would like Bumblebee to return to headquarters until he feels up to working again."

"Of course!" Prowl looked into Optimus' eyes with desperate fervor, "I apologize immensely over the incident, and blame myself for not realizing the Decepticons were so close-."

"You did well, Prowl." Optimus said with sincerity in his words, "You discovered his absence quickly and managed to get him back within the same solar cycle that he was taken. Commendable work. Remember, it's not how the mistakes are made that matters, but instead how we try to fix them."

Prowl gave one of his rare small smiles, "Thank you, sir."

Optimus nodded, "You and Ironhide are both dismissed."

The two bots saluted and then walked out of the office. Optimus put his full attention on Bumblebee. The downtrodden state of young bot was spark wrenching. While Prime found that getting Ironhide to see reason and alleviating Prowl's guilt had been a bit difficult, he had a feeling nothing he said or did could get Bee to go back to his cheerful self.

Optimus knew deep in his spark that something happened during Bee's captvity, something that disturbed the young bot greatly.

He tired to comfort his charge, "Bumblebee, despite what you may think, you did very well for your first capture."

Bumblebee attempted a smile, "Thank you, sir, but can I just go to my room? I'm really tired."

Optimus nodded his helm, "Yes, of course. You're dismissed."

Bumblebee got up and saluted goodbye. Optimus watched the yellow form retreat from him with trepidation. Something was wrong, and he couldn't help. It was the worst feeling, like suffocation. Optimus forced himself to focus on his duties. He'd just have to believe that Bee would talk when he was ready. Until then, he could only keep going. After all, there was a war to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Decepticon headquarters in Kaon, a certain pissed off seeker colored red, gray, and blue stomped down the corridors like a five year old denied his favorite toy. Lately, he hadn't been allowed to take to the skies in battle. Megatron had claimed it was something about Starscream's need to "pull his helm out of his tailpipe before getting everyone below killed" or some such nonsense, the seeker didn't really listen. All Starscream knew was that he wanted to destroy every single one of those Autobots, and if possible he wanted to destroy them with his bare servos and rip them apart piece by piece.

Stupid Autobots with their stupid, foolish little ideals and their foolish, pathetic little need to feel hurt by words! Starscream suddenly twirled on his thruster to punch a wall with all his might. Megatron stood just out of range from the seeker's wrath, watching the display with frustration. Ever since that little sun drop had infected the base, Starscream had begun performing poorly. The leader had always noticed that the seeker's emotions influenced him greatly in action, but never before had it become a problem on the battlefield.

Megatron calmly walked over, "Are you done?"

Starscream growled, "No!" He turned to glare at his leader, "I've been grounded! Do you know how that feels to a seeker, oh mighty leader. I'll tell you. It feels like slag!"

By this point, Starscream was one inch away from Megatron's face plates. Megatron simply continued to stare him down. Eventually, the seeker deflated and moved away to mope. Megatron rolled his optics. It was like handling a femme that had been jilted.

Starscream mumbled out, "I was cruel to him."

Megatron quirked an optic ridge, "Were you?"

"Yes, and without even throwing a single punch." Starscream smiled sardonically, "Takes talent doesn't it?"

Megatron shrugged his shoulders, "You've done it before, it never bothered you then."

"Yes, well, this is different." Starscream added silently, it was personal.

Megatron could infer the words in the heavy silence, "Well, as much as I'm enjoying our little moment, I have to go take care of an entire army before they destroy either the base or themselves...or possibly both."

Megatron turned about face and headed towards his office. His Second in Command watched the back retreating from him.

Slowly, he put up his null rays, "Too easy."

Megatron shouted, "If you shoot me, I'll rip your wings off. Fair warning."

Starscream sulkily put his arm down, "Spoil sport."

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe figured that racing might do the youngling some good. Optimus had told them that Bumblebee needed all his friends to support him right now, and since Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were practically his older brothers they might want to step up first. The twins had immediately began plotting different ways to make him feel better, and many of them involved either some sort of borderline illegal activity or prank. Bee had always loved racing, so they thought that might be a good place to start.

They were disappointed when Bee merely trudged along not even trying to win. No matter how many times they teased, cajoled, or even outright challenged him, Bumblebee just couldn't put his spark into it. It bothered the twins more than they cared to admit. They decided they'd leave the ideas of painting Prowl's desk bright pink with glitter for a later date, and instead they'd just be there for their friend.

No one knew the true storm within the youngling's spark. He questioned himself daily, "Am I an Autobot? Or could I be...?" He didn't want to think about it, but if a Decepticon had been the one to put him with the Autobots instead of killing him, then there was a chance that he too could be a-a...He couldn't bring himself to confront the word in connection to himself.

Soon, he'd have to figure it out soon, or it would drive him mad.

Everyone at Autobot HQ continued to bitterly blame the Decepticons for doing something to their Bee. It was no coincidence that the Autobots managed to gain an enraged advantage over the Decepticons in the following cycles, driving the hated bots out of Iacon completely and pushing them back to Kaon. The Decepticons, in mild shock over the sudden heated fighting on their foes' part, decided it would be best to recuperate back at their headquarters before they went back into battle again.

Of course, the changing of the tide managed to also enrage the Decepticon leader, who in turn punished his Second in Command with patrol duty for his mere existence. Despite Starscream's harsh protests against the unfair punishment, a round with the fusion cannon made him begrudgingly accept his boring fate. Still, it did give him more time plot overthrowing the tyrant so he could take the lead.

Yet, all the while, the seeker remembered his harsh words and tasted the rust of regret.

* * *

When Sunstreaker and Sideswipe caught Bee on Teletran 1, they thought that he must've just been looking up something mundane, like femmes. However, when Sideswipe leaned over his shoulder to look, the mech had to do a double take.

He asked, "Hey, Bee, why are you looking up some old battles?"

"I have a clue about where I came from." Bumblebee decided to hedge around the fact that he got the tidbit from a Decepticon, "I want to find out about stuff that happened around the time I was brought here."

Sideswipe looked to Sunstreaker. Using their private channel, he said, "We've got to help him, Sunny."

Sunstreaker tilted his head to the side, "What? Why?"

"Because! It's the first time I've seen him actually, you know, doing something! And we're supposed to support him, right?" Sideswipe nodded in the direction of the monitor, "Besides, you'd want to know, too, about your past and about who created you."

Sunstreaker shifted from pede to pede, "I guess he does look a little like his old self. Alright, I'm in, I guess we're just doing research."

Sideswipe vocalized, "Want any help? We'll go through the files with you."

Bumblebee turned around and gave them his first real smile in ages, "Thanks! That'd be great!"

It took longer than they thought, as in two more solar cycles of shifting through data to get to a station that had been destroyed around the same time as Bee's appearance at the Autobot's front door. They managed to find a battle at a small station, but that was it.

Bee looked at the data with excitement, "Alright, we need to get to a place called Gammaflash. Where is it, Teletran?"

The computer replied, "Within Decepticon territory, a cycle's travel away from base."

Bee looked over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, "I still want to go."

Sunstreaker shook his head, "Nuh-uh! No way!" He waved his hands in a dramatically negative back and forth gesture, "We are not going into the Decepticon territory. If it was on the borderline, okay sure, or even maybe if it was just somewhere a little less NOT CLOSE TO KAON!"

Bumblebee pleaded, "It'll just be the three of us and we'll be back before anyone knows we're gone. We'll say we went on an excursion, just like when I was a sparkling. Come on, guys! I want to know who I am."

Sideswipe sighed, "I don't know, Bee, it seems like a lot of trouble for a possible dead end."

Bee snapped, "But it's the only lead I have! Please, guys, I promise we'll be in and out before anyone can capture us."

Sunstreaker looked over at Sideswipe, "What do you think, bro?"

Sideswipe shrugged, "We've done stupider things before."

It turned out getting into the Decepticon territory was a piece of cake. With the battles raging so close to Kaon, the three bots managed to get through the so-called security without much hassle. As they neared the station in their car modes, Bumblebee felt his spark whirling fast. He hoped with all his might that something was there, even just a name or a designation, just something he could find that could answer one question: Autobot or Decepticon?

When they arrived, they found nothing but charred ruins. Bumblebee transformed to his bi-pedal mode, and looked around in dismay. The holes had long been blown to smithereens, and none of the computers even had hard drives within them anymore. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe helped Bumblebee search in the record for four orns before thy finally gave up to go back home.

Sideswipe frowned, "I'm so sorry, Bee."

Sunstreaker gently patted Bumblebee's helm before they transformed, "You know, Bee, we're your family now. That's all that matters."

Bee shook the hand off, "Yeah, all that matters." He transformed and shot off towards home.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed close behind.

* * *

When Starscream caught sight of two shiny dots speeding like the Pit, he knew they couldn't have been Decepticons. Decepticons were never shiny enough to draw attention to themselves. Only certain Autobots were arrogant enough to have such flamboyant colors and shine.

Starscream hated one in particular.

"Sunstreaker!" Starscream screeched.

His wingmates flying close on either side shouted, "Where?"

He didn't answer, but instead burnt his thrusters to jet towards the enemy. Skywarp and Thundercracker followed their commander with all due haste. They didn't particularly care for the Jet Judo freaks, and where there was one the other was sure to follow. As they zeroed in on their prey, Thundercracker wondered why they were even in Decepticon territory. There was nothing of value out there...

Wait, he recognized this landscape. Thundercracker double checked the coordinates. His spark felt a bit of foreboding. He called over the private frequency to his commander, "Starscream, do you know where we are?"

"If you don't know how to read your coordinates by now-."

"No, I mean, do you realize that this is where we found him?"

Skywarp interrupted, "Found who?"

Thundercracker replied, "The yellow bot."

"Oh, Bumble?" Skywarp sighed, "He used to be so cute, and when you guys told me about his capture, I was kind of excited. But, he just seemed like your average punk to me. A big let down."

Starscream snapped, "Stop chattering like femmes and get into formation!"

Skywarp chuckled, "You know what? I think I'll pop in to say hello."

"Skywarp, obey me or I'll-!"

But it was too late. Skywarp teleported down to the ground, landing right in front of the three speeding cars. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sped up to get in front of Bumblebee, and transformed to protect their friend.

Skywarp smirked, "You didn't think I came alone, did you?"

The twins froze. Quickly, they looked over their shoulders.

And found Bee trapped in a helm-lock with Thundercracker holding his thrashing form.

Starscream pointed to them both, "Are you two the babysitters?"

Sideswipe growled, "Let him go."

Starscream glared at him, "Don't presume to give me orders, Autoaft. I have your friend in a vulnerable position. I suggest you obey."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe went silent, choosing to glare with unabashed hatred at their enemy.

Bee struggled enough to shout out, "You lied!"

Starscream turned around to face the youngling, "I what?"

"You lied!" Bumblebee screeched out desperately, "You had to! There's no way a Decepticon could've saved me." Bumblebee coughed out, "It doesn't make any sense!"

Starscream shook his head, "You fool." He walked over to Bee, "Is that why you're here? You're trying to find answers that don't even matter?"

"It does matter!" Bee screamed, "It matters if I'm an Autobot or a Decepticon!"

Silence. Starscream stared at the bot in shock. It never occurred to him that his words could've been misinterpreted like that.

Sunstreaker was the first to recover, "Bee, you're an Autobot. No matter how you were sparked, you're one of us."

Bee glared at him, "Easy for you to say. You know! You know your coding, I don't."

Starscream crossed his arms in front of him, and then threw them away from himself, "Enough!" He pointed at the bot, "Listen here, Bumblebrat, you were found in an Autobot base. Your creator was an Autobot. End of story, now shut up."

He pointed towards the distant horizon, "And get out of my sight! I don't want you three taking up precious brig space because you were foolishly chasing ghosts."

Thundercracker shoved the troubled youngling towards his friends. Sideswipe caught him, and they quickly transformed and rolled out.

Sunstreaker stayed behind to cover their backs and inform Starscream, "That's right. He's ours." He spat viciously, "Not yours. Never yours."

Skywarp quipped, "You can borrow him for a bit, but ain't it funny how he keeps ending up with our merry little band?" He smirked, "It's like fate or something."

Thundercracker nodded in the direction of the fleeing pair, "And he may be with you, now, but you were one of us once."

Starscream smirked, "There's still time to turn him around. Don't think we've given up just yet."

Sunstreaker sneered, "He'll never join you! I'll make sure of that." He turned around, transformed, and sped off.

Starscream glared at the cloud of dirt the bot had kicked up, "We'll see."

* * *

Prime and Ironhide were waiting for them when they get back. Starscream had informed them about their wayward adventure. All of them are put of cleaning duty for the eternity according to Ironhide, and Prime didn't disagree. As the twins were dragged off by Ironhide's not-so-gentle servos, Bumblebee was simply confronted by Prime.

Prime asked, "Why did you do such a reckless thing, Bumblebee. You put yourself and your friends in serious danger."

Bee spoke softly, "I just wanted to know who I was, and I figured the only way to do that would be to find out about my creators and their coding." He looked up at Prime, "I thought, it might be possible, that I was sparked a Decepticon."

Optimus could see the naked fear within that confession. Calmly he explained, "It doesn't matter how you were sparked, but instead what you decide to do that matters. Every mech is different, and even though Decepticons chose their ideals and the Autobots theirs, in the end everyone has their own independent ideas on what's right and wrong. You didn't have to beat yourself up over your lineage. Figuring out who you are comes through life experience, actions, decisions, and relying on the mechs who love and care about you to guide you to the right path."

Bee trembled with suppressed sobs, "Everyone kept saying that, but I didn't believe them. I'm so sorry, sir."

Optimus patted Bee's helm, "It's only natural to question your origins, Bee. Next time, come to me and we'll figure something out together."

"I didn't..." Bee let out a small whimper, "I didn't want you to think I didn't care about you or the others, because you are my family, I just-I just-!"

Optimus ex-vented, "It's alright, Bumblebee."

"I swear, it'll never happen again."

Prime merely nodded his head, but he doubted it. Eventually, the questions would need answers.

* * *

After his talk with Bumblebee, Prime headed for the command center and called up Starscream. The stern face snapped at him, "Well, did he make it or was he slagged on the way back?"

Optimus tilted his head, "Why do you care?" Prime pointed out, "You've intervened on Bee's behalf more than a few times now. It's like you're attached to him."

Starscream got the implication and set Prime straight, "I'm not the creator of the little pit-spawn. However, I," he rolled his optics, "suppose I can't help but feel a tad responsible for finding the little bot in the first place."He snarled, "And I hate the mistake I made in giving him to you."

Prime asked, "If you hate that he's with us so much, why do you keep letting him go?"

Starscream looked at Prime in the optics, "Well, at first I had a war to fight. It never even occurred to me that I should keep him. I thought he would end up with a civilian family, raised by a mech and a femme looking to adopt. If I had know he'd end up caught in the middle of this mess I wouldn't have given him to you." He sighed, "But I did, and until the war is over he'll fight us alongside your pathetic people." Starscream sneered, "One of my few good acts turned against me, how ironic."

Prime admitted to his foe,"I made a mistake."

Starscream started, "You-you what?"

"I made a mistake. I brought Bee up with the bias against Decepticons. Granted, the entire base helped to exacerbate the problem, but it was my words that Bumblebee took to spark. I should have been more careful about what I said." Prime looked straight into Starscream's optics, "I forgot to tell him that we're all Cybertronians, all mechs and femmes with family and friends lost to the war, and all of us have sparks. Most of all, I should have told him that regardless of faction, we all have worth, and we all deserve a chance to see the end of the war and live in peace."

Starscream looked away, "As pitiful as your Autobot mentality is, I also believe that despite the lines we do need to get to the end. The little brat will inherit the world we give him, so we have to make it worth inheriting."

Prime nodded his head, "I couldn't agree more."


	7. An Odd Occurrence: A Mothers Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the characters contained within said verse. Hasbro does, those greedy bastards.

Author's Note: Happy Belated Mother's Day! Yep, I did a cheesy chapter about moms. I hope you guys all like it.

A quick thank you to reviewers from the last chapter: 9aza, Shadir, writergurl616, Blackbeautystealer13, WolvenWindNinja, and bRamble Girl. Thank you so much to take the time to review, I really appreciate it! Also, to all of you who've put this fic in your favorites and alerts.

To all the moms out there, you're truly awesome!

* * *

An Odd Occurence: A Mother's Love

When Elita-1 returned to headquarters, Bumblebee ran away and hid in the ventilation system. He loved the femme dearly. Primus, he wasn't sure he could love her more if she were his creator, but with that love came the burdensome knowledge of her temper.

He knew that Optimus would tell her all about his little escapade, and when he did Elita-1 would go ballistic. First, she'd track down Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to give them a lecture of a lifetime. Next, she'd lecture Optimus about keeping his men in line and that included younglings who thought they were ready for combat.

And then, she'd come for him.

Bumblebee shuddered in fear.

In actuality, Elita-1 took the news well. Optimus calmly told her everything, including his involvement with Starscream.

Elita sighed, "Somehow, I knew we'd have to face this…" She waved her servo around, "whole mess."

Optimus leaned back in his chair. They had retreated to his office for the sake of privacy. The other femmes were debriefing with Ironhide and Prowl.

Prime linked his servos together on his chest plates, "I knew it was coming, but I thought we'd have more time."

Elita smiled, "I remember when he was so little he could easily play underneath this chair. We would discuss things, just like we are now, but with a cute little chirping sparkling in the background."

Optimus nodded his head, "I recall he loved to climb into your lap and interrupt the meeting."

"For a hug." Elita wrapped her arms around herself, "But I guess those days have come and gone."

Optimus sat up and put a servo over hers, "He hasn't rejected us, Elita. He's simply lost."

"I know, but I just…" Elita-1 stood up, "I understand it must be hard, and I want to just hold him again. I want to make all of his worries disappear."

Optimus stood up and walked around the desk. In well known unison, they lifted their arms to intertwine with each other. Elita nuzzled her face plates close to her mate's spark.

Optimus said, "It won't take long for him to see that everything he ever needs is right here."

Bumblebee spent a good portion of the day curled up and waiting. He thought he would hear the tromping steps of an enraged femme searching for him by now, but the ever present silence was more unnerving, oddly enough.

Elita-1 spent most of her day reminiscing. As she walked through the base, she found that around every corner held a memory with little Bumblebee. She smiled, finding the past an easy escape from her present predicament.

She remembered a tiny little yellow form running up to her, smiling at her return from a mission. Elita would toss the bundle of adorable into the air, and catch him as he came down. Of course, the sparkling would coo and giggle at her, and Elita would hug him tight.

Elita-1 attempted to bring her focus back to simply walking down the hallway. She managed to get to the rec room and glance at other mechs and femmes scattered around at various tables. Not so long ago, she walked in with Bumblebee in tow, and the entire Autobot army flipped out. Everyone wanted a turn holding him, and magically energon goodies appeared from several subspace compartments. Elita shook her helm to shake off the reverie.

Moonracer waved her over to a table. Elita walked over and took a seat. Her friends all started chatting about this and that. Elita zoned out, falling back into the waves of recollection…

* * *

Bumblebee had been a rather wonderful addition to the Autobot Headquarters. Spoiled rotten, he knew that every single little whim of his little spark would be happily catered to by the nearest mech or femme. Elita-1 watched as the little yellow spark-let chirpped and clicked up at her mate. Optimus stared down, pretending to listen to the sparkling's warbles as if they held vital pieces of tactical analysis he needed to hear.

Elita-1 walked over, eliciting very excited clicks and warbles from the sparkling. She scooped him up, hugging him tight to her chest plates. Optimus Prime looked down at her with all his loving spark. Optimus gently kissed the top of her helm.

"I have to go to a strategy meeting. Can you watch him?" Optimus asked, fully knowing the answer, but always politely asked anyway.

Elita-1 smiled, "Yes, sir. I'll protect the precious cargo with my very spark."

Optimus chuckled, "A mission worthy of our finest, I assure you."

"Right." Elita-1 nuzzled Bee's cheek plates, making the tiny bundle giggle. "And I am the best femme for the job."

"No one better." Optimus turned to walk away, "He's already had his mid-cycle ration. He'll most likely slip into recharge soon."

"Understood, Optimus." Elita-1 made shooing motion with her servos, "Well, be off with you! I want some alone time with my favorite mech in the entire universe."

Optimus dramatically cradled his servos in his helm, "Her affection for me has been replaced by a tiny, yellow sparkling." He shook his helm, "Whatever shall I do?"

Elita-1 rolled her optics, "Get out of here, already!"

Optimus lifted his helm, "Goodbye, Bumblebee. Behave well for Elita."

Bumblebee chirruped back at him, a more or less affirmative. Elita-1 waved goodbye. She watched Optimus' silhouette travel down the hallway. She missed him already.

Bumblebee started bouncing up and down in her arms, warbling something that she knew from experience meant play time. Elita-1 merely kissed the top of his helm and walked towards her room.

She passed Wheeljack on her way there. The scientist came over to inspect the little sparkling, lighting up his headlights for his cute audience. Bumblebee chirped and clicked adorably for the scientist. Wheeljack forced himself away, promising the little bot an energon treat the next time he saw him.

Eventually, Elita made it to her quarters. She placed Bumblebee on the ground on top of a thermal blanket with all his toys. The yellow bot immediately groped for the Optimus looking one. Prowl had made that one, and it made the mech's doorwings flitter in a rare show of happiness whenever he saw Bumblebee playing with it.

Speaking of the tactician, Elita-1 wondered if he would show up later on that day. They had to go over a plan for a Decepticon raid on an outpost nearby. Shockwave and his little band of merry murderers were stationed out there, ripe for the picking. They just had to finalize the plans before they rolled out.

Bumblebee clicked in annoyance at her. Elita looked down. She hadn't been paying attention to the obviously important mission Bumblebee was doing with Optimus against Megatron.

Elita smiled down at her charge, "I'm very sorry. Of course I'll help you defeat the big, mean mech." She picked up a figure that looked like Jazz, but with a missing arm due to a chewing incident. "We'll defeat you, Megatron!" She wiggled the Jazz character at the tall, silver mess of a toy that had its head removed on several occasions. "The Autobots can't be defeated!"

Bumblebee squealed in a bunch of unintelligible noises. Elita laughed at his excitement. Suddenly, Bumblebee's in-venting hitched. Elita paused her siege. That didn't sound good. She gave a good hard optical analysis of her little Bee. However, the little bot simply recovered and continued happily defeating the bad mech. Elita allowed herself to relax.

After a while, Bumblebee decided he was hungry and Elita decided to oblige his request. They went to the rec room, immediately accosted by all the mechs that wanted to hold him. Elita went ahead and let the army pass him around. Bee loved the attention, and Elita liked having a small break.

She went over and got their energon from the dispenser. As she walked back, she chatted up with Moonracer and Firestar for a bit. Out of that conversation, Firstar decided to go ahead and follow Elita back to the room. Of course, only after half the Autobot army got a chance to coo over the adorable sparkling.

When they all finally returned to the room, Elita put Bumblebee down for a nap on her recharge berth. She and Firestar went into the next room to chatter.

Elita sat down next to Firestar on their metal couch, "He's growing up so fast. I swear, he'll be talking soon. He's got the idea down, he just hasn't quite figured out how to make the words yet."

"I saw him trying to pull himself up, too. Soon he'll be needing those upgrades for walking." Firestar shook her head, "Can you imagine the trouble he'll get into?"

Elita rolled her optics, "Don't remind me. I love the twins to death, but I've got a feeling they're going to rub off on him in all the wrong ways."

"Well, what can you do? He loves them, and they absolutely adore him. He does love Jazz and Prowl, too. They're like his favorite uncles." Firestar pondered the thought, "Although, I suppose he'll turn out more like Jazz than Prowl. Prowl may be a good sitter, but nobody beats Jazz for a good time."

"True that." Elita sighed, "I just hope Optimus is alright. He's been working so hard, lately."

"You worry too much. It's just a simple recon mission. He'll be back before the solar cycle's over." Firestar smirked, "You know, I could always take Bee off your hands for the night. Give you and Optimus some alone time."

Elita ducked her helm, "Star, quit it!"

"Oh, come on, don't be bashful. You, the femme commander, blushing like you aren't a full fledged femme!" Firestar laughed, "We're all updated, here."

Elita sighed, "I suppose it has been some time since Optimus and I have gotten a night to ourselves."

"See?" Firestar gently nudged her friend, "You're already looking forward to it. Come on, let's go get Bee. I'm kind of excited, too. I love having him over. Makes Moonracer turn into a mess of sparkling talk."

"I keep forgetting you two are roommates." Elita said, "I don't know why. Almost everyone on base has one, but for some reason you two I just always assume live alone."

"Well, we did, up until the surge in recruitment due to Crystal City." Firestar faltered there, "I still feel so bad for Blue."

"I know," Elita got up to head to her room, "He's been having a tough time of it, lately. Something about that last battle set him off. Don't know what. He won't talk about it."

"Well, slag. What's Hatchet got to say?" Firestar followed her into the room.

"Just to be careful about how we handle him. He's very sensitive right now. Optimus is keeping him busy but out of the field for a bit." Elita walked over to the berth, "Hopefully, he'll be…" Elita paused when she touched Bumblebee. "Oh, no."

"What?" Firestar looked down at Bee. "Is something wrong?"

Elita nodded her head, "His frame heated up. I think he's caught a virus." She wrapped up the little bot into the thermal blanket, "Change of plans. We're going to Ratchet's."

* * *

Ratchet was able to see them immediately. A rarity, but luckily Bee got sick at a time between battles. The lull allowed for quick access to the medic. Ratchet put the tiny form on a medical berth and began to inspect the little bot's frame. He frowned, and Elita felt her spark clench.

Ratchet should've been complaining about Bee, about sparklings needing constant care and all the energy he put into keeping a sparkling online. His quiet disturbed her more than any of his words ever could. Ratchet hooked Bee into a cleanser, and Elita knew then something was not right.

Ratchet finally spoke, "I'm afraid it's not a simple virus, Elita."

Elita felt Firestar's hand on her back panels. A tactile show of support. Elita forced her panic down, something she had much practice doing, but she had never thought she'd have to do it for Bee.

"There's something in his frame. Most likely a rust infection somewhere. For an adult frame, it wouldn't be a big problem, but for sparklings their systems aren't designed for such maintenance." Ratchet pointed to the cleansing machine, "His frame is overworking. Hopefully, the cleanser will get the impurities out of his system and help his own frame get through the process."

"Ratchet," Elita asked quietly, "what aren't you telling me?"

Ratchet sighed, "I'm sorry, Elita, but my supplies aren't due for another few solar cycles. Bee's going to need a flushing coolant in order to counteract the heat and the infection. Unfortunately, I don't have it."

Elita heard a choked sob come from Firestar. Elita ignored her, choosing instead to ask the terrible question, "How long?"

Ratchet wasn't looking at her, "I'll do my best. Hopefully, the machine will keep him online until the supplies come. However, I've never known a sparkling to last beyond two solar cycles without the medicine."

Elita-1 felt her spark shatter, "Ratchet, we've got to find a way."

"Like I said, Elita." Ratchet looked at her, determination in his optics, "I will do my best."

* * *

Elita stayed with Bee until Optimus came back from his mission. When she saw her mate enter, and Ratchet discreetly ducking into his office, Elita ran over hold her mate tight. Optimus gently held her as she sobbed into his chest plates. The Prime tried to comfort her, tell her everything was going to be alright.

Firestar stood in the background, feeling uncomfortable. She snuck her way over to Ratchet's office to hide with him. Ratchet was scanning a couple of datapads, searching for solutions for the problem, no doubt. Firestar asked, "Is there any way I can help?"

Ratchet sighed, "Actually, if you can figure out where the nearest facility would have the medicine we need, that would be a great help. I know where all the Autobot bases have it, but not Decepticon. If we get desperate…" He trailed off as he looked at her.

Firestar nodded, "I'm on it." She left out the side door.

She froze when she realized she had nearly run into a gaggle of mechs roaming around just outside the medical ward. She looked around, recognizing most of them. Sunstreaker, Sidewipe, Jazz, and Inferno were the ones that popped out first because she knew them best. It took her a moment, but she eventually came up with the designations for Mirage, Tracks, Hound, and Wheeljack, too. The others she didn't know. Still, all of them had a pretty somber look about them.

It struck her that they were all worrying about the tiny little sparkling inside. She wondered how much they knew, and what would happen if…Firestar refused to let that thought finish. She wouldn't imagine such a horrible thing, not while there was still hope. She walked over to Jazz, told him what Ratchet needed, and they were off to Teletran.

Jazz quickly hacked through the Decepticon networks nearby to get a hold of the information they needed. Jazz groaned when he saw the data stream on the monitor. Firestar didn't like the sound of that.

"What, Jazz?" she asked.

Jazz sighed, "Well, Shockwave's outpost is the nearest base with the medicine." He sighed, "Problem is, our recon mission to that very same outpost just showed a whole lot 'a reinforcements coming in."

Firestar's shoulders slumped, "So, no chance of attacking the base and getting the medicine?"

"Not with those forces, no." Jazz shook his head, "It'd be a suicide mission."

Firestar nodded her head meekly, "I'll send the data to Ratchet."

* * *

In the medical bay, Elita had calmed down. She now sat with Optimus beside her. Her left servo entwined with his right, and they looked at Bumblebee's unmoving form. Optimus gently rubbed the little bot's helm, trying to comfort both the bot and himself.

Elita spoke up, "Firestar just told me that the nearest base with the medicine is Shockwave's base."

Optimus nodded his head, "Ratchet just informed me the same thing. I will try to contact him. We have a couple of Decepticon prisoners. Perhaps they would be willing to exchange."

Elita nodded her head, "Do your best. I'll stay here."

Optimus squeezed her servo, "He'll make it through this, Elita."

Elita nodded her head, "Yes. He will."

He had to.

The negotiations didn't go well. Shockwave stubbornly refused to listen to any form of a trade. Optimus had tried valiantly to get him to understand. Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide watched in horror as Shockwave refused to even let Optimus explain the situation.

Shockwave had ended the discussion with, "The only good Autobot is a dead Autobot. I hope your mech suffers and dies from the inside out." And cut off the transmission.

When Optimus told Elita, he was surprised by her calm. Elita merely held him as she said, "You did all you could."

Now, she thought with finality, it's my turn.

* * *

Shockwave never saw the attack coming. All of a sudden, half of his outpost was blowing up, and the other half had power cut off. His mechs were getting slaughtered in the darkness. A figure he saw briefly in flashes on the monitors looked like a femme, but that couldn't be right. No femme could do this much damage!

Eventually though, the sight that met his own optics in his command centre said otherwise. Elita-1, Prime's sparkmate and highly sought commander of the Autobot forces faced him with a blaster. Shockwave couldn't believe it, even when she shot him in the shoulder and another soldier beside him in the spark.

The femme ran down a hallway, tearing through his mechs to get to the medical ward. Shockwave pressed a button on the monitor, and waited for the transmission to go through. Not far away, another explosion ripped through his base.

When the stoic face of Optimus Prime filled the monitor, Shockwave let him have it.

"Prime!" Shockwave roared at the monitor at a clearly perplexed Prime, "What is wrong with your femme? Is she glitching?"

"What on Cybertron are you talking about?" Prime asked, "Elita-1 is here on base."

"No, she's here blowing up my mechs and my base!" Shockwave turned to see Demolisher staring in shock at his missing right arm. "What are you doing? Go get her!"

"Sir, she tore my arm off my torso with her bare servos." Demolisher looked at him with shell-shocked optics, "I don't think going after her is wise."

"Unbelievable!" Shockwave grabbed a blaster, "I will end this ridiculousness once and for all!" Shockwave ran by his fallen troops into the hallway.

Demolisher wobbled his way over to the console, "So, Prime…who exactly was the medicine for?"

Prime stared down at him in shock, "A mech in need."

Demolisher stared at him, as if processing something really hard. Suddenly, he straightened up to his full height. He dashed away from the console to run down the hallway. He prayed to Primus it wasn't too late to stop his superior. Megatron would shut him down permanently if Shockwave was-.

Demolisher tripped over a massive weight in the darkness. He face plated into the unforgiving metal floor. As he moved to get up with his one good arm, he heard the whirling of a blaster readying for fire.

Slowly, he looked up into the barrel of Elita-1's gun, previously Shockwave's gun. It occurred to Demolisher that the frame he'd just fallen over much be his superior's. He stared in awe as she held the provisions in her one arm and the gun in the other. For a moment, Demolisher completely understood how Prim fell in love with her.

She said, "I'm taking these. Nobody follows me. Understand?"

Demolisher slowly nodded his head, "Oh yes, completely."

"Good." And with that, Elita-1 strutted out of the outpost without any resistance.

* * *

Elita-1 returned home with mechs and femmes waiting for her at the base entrance. Optimus stood with a bundled up Bumblebee in his arms. Elita-1 ran straight to them, ignoring the angry lectures from Ironhide about her conduct and stern concern from Ratchet about her well being.

Quickly, she opened one of the bottles. She gently tilted Bee's head, and parted his lip plates. She tipped the medicine into his systems, and prayed to Primus her precious sparkling would be alright.

* * *

Two solar cycles later, Bumblebee was back to causing all sorts of trouble on base. Elita-1 smiled at him as mechs passed him around in the rec room. Bumblebee loved all the attention. He had missed being around his family, it was obvious.

Optimus came up behind her, "Promise me you won't ever do that again."

Elita-1 shook her helm, "Optimus, I love you, but I love him, too." She turned to embrace her beloved, "Please, don't be angry. I just can't imagine what would happen if I lost him, or if I lost you."

Optimus sighed, gently returning her embrace, "I'm not angry, Elita, merely disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Elita-1 pushed against him, "I'll show you disappointed-!"

"Elita, Bumblebee and I could've lost you. Did you ever think about that?" Optimus chided, knowing full well he had to phrase his words carefully. He knew full well the damage his mate could do when enraged…and now so did the Decepticons, actually.

Elita paused, "Oh." She looked up at him, "You were worried I'd be deactivated?"

"Very." Optimus gently took her servos in his, "I love you, and I…" He shook his helm, "Losing you would be devastating, Elita, to me and to Bumblebee. We need you. Your love, your strength, your wrath-."

Elita smiled, "I get the point."

Optimus squeezed her servos, "I hope you do. No more crazy stunts. Not unless it's absolutely necessary, please?"

Elita sighed, "Fine. I promise. Not unless absolutely necessary."

Optimus smiled, "Good."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shockwave desperately tried to explain to Megatron what happened to the outpost. Megatron translated most of the gibbering, pleading mess into "we got attacked," but the details were rather sketchy. He spared at glance for his SIC, who was staring with his mouth wide open at all the damage.

Megatron focused his gaze back onto the mech groveling at his feet. Shockwave's ramblings were getting higher in pitch, which Megatron meant hopefully that he'd finally come to a conclusion soon.

Suddenly, a recently repaired, dreamy eyed Demolisher waltzed his way into the room. Megatron and Starscream watched in disgusted fascination as the mech hummed an old tune and walked as if on air. The commanding officers shared a look.

Starscream caught the silent order in Megatron's optics. He braced himself and went over to investigate. As he neared, he could've sworn he heard Demolisher's spark whirling fast in his chest. Starscream really hoped he wasn't about to glitch out.

"So," Starscream regretfully asked, "what's got you all…happy?"

Demolisher sighed, "I've fallen for a femme, but I cannot have her. Unrequited love. But that's okay. I'll just steal her away someday. She'll be thankful to get away from that rust bucket, Prime."

Starscream's mouth opened wide, "No!" He started laughing, "No! Elita-1? Why on Cybertron would you be in love with her?"

Shockwave suddenly shouted towards the mech, "Don't!"

Demolisher said, "Because she single handedly invaded the base to save a sparkling- a motherly instinct thing, very dangerous-, took out most of the soldiers- ripped my right arm clean off with her bare servos too-, and left with the medicine she came for."

Megatron and Starscream stared at him in disbelief. Shockwave shivered in fear. Surely Megatron would deactivate him, destroy his useless spark in a fit of rage-!

Megatron burst out laughing. Starscream followed soon after.

Megatron shook a servo in the air, "No! I can't take it! Oh, just the thought, one femme, against my mechs? Hahaha!"

Starscream managed to sputter out, "Rip out an arm with her bare hands, oh Primus, that's glorious!"

Shockwave watched the lover-bot disappear back into the confines of the base. Starscream and Megatron continued to laugh over the idea of a femme taking down their forces. Shockwave couldn't believe it. No way was his luck that good. Had the whole world gone mad? Femmes besting the best fighting mechs on Cybertron and Megatron laughing? What was Cybertron coming to?

Starscream suddenly clamped a hand over his shoulder, "Oh, I haven't had a good laugh like that in a long time, Shockwave, thank you."

"Um, my pleasure, sir." Shockwave turned to Megatron, "Sir, I am terribly sorry about all this-."

"Oh," Megatron waved a servo dismissively, "We'll simply abandon it. We'll relocate you and your team to a nearby outpost and just forget this whole mess."

Shockwave quickly grasped his good luck and clung to it, "Yes, sir. I will prepare for departure immediately!"

"Good." Megatron waved for Starscream to follow. "We will return shortly. We're going to prepare your way."

Shockwave nodded his head, "Very good."

As the mechs disappeared far down the hallway, Shockwave shot over to the console. Quickly, he transmitted to Autobot headquarters.

When a bemused Prime entered his optic vision, Shockwave shouted, "I will give you all the medicine I have if you promise never to speak of this incident ever again!"

Prime didn't even need to question why, "I will send a team."

* * *

That night in the Autobot headquarters, Elita-1 was tucking the little sparkling into his thermal blanket. Bumblebee got settled on the berth, ready for recharge.

Elita-1 smiled down at him, "I love you, sweetspark." She gently kissed the top of his helm.

As she moved to walk away, a soft little warble turned into, "Loov oooo!"

Elita-1 gasped, "What…Bumblebee what did you say?"

The little sparkling chirped, "Wove you!"

Elita-1 smiled and hugged the little bot close. She held him in her arms as she rocked, trying to contain her sobs of happiness.

* * *

…When Elita-1 came back to the present, she realized that Moonracer must've asked her a question. The femme was staring at her, waiting for some kind of response.

Elita-1 smiled, "I'm sorry, Racer. I've been distracted."

"I noticed." Moonracer smirked, "You know, my creator got that look in her optic when she was worried about me. You're worried about Bee, aren't you?"

Elita-1 nodded her helm, "I would do anything for him. How do I make him see that's what matters?"

Moonracer shrugged her shoulders, "I imagine our creators asked themselves the same questions. How do I make them feel loved? How do I make them feel wanted? How do I make them realize that party with those mechs from the bad part of town are bad news?"

"Hey, we haven't gotten to dating yet!" Elita-1 protested.

Racer smirked, "Oh, come on. You know he's going to be bad news for some poor femme or maybe even a mech-."

"Once again," Elita shook her helm, "stop it! I don't want to think about some mystery person I haven't had the pleasure of chasing away. I just want to know if I can help him."

Racer shrugged her shoulders, "All you can do is be there for him."

"Is that all?" Elita asked.

Racer nodded her head, "You know it's the people that stick around that love you."

Elita mulled over that, and then resolutely stood up, "I'm going to find him."

* * *

Bumblebee's joints had locked up. By now, he couldn't move even if he wanted to get out.

Jazz was laughing at him over the comm-link, "Oh, man, Bee! I'll get you loose, but just so you know Elita's looking for you."

"Oh, of course she is now!" Bumblebee grumbled in annoyance, "Just get me out of here!"

"Bumblebee?" A very familiar, femme voice echoed through the vents. Elita-1 looked in shock up through a vent in her old quarters, now Bumblebee's. She got on top of the desk he must've used to get himself up there.

Bumblebee groaned, "Hello, Elita!"

"Bumblebee?" Elita-1 started chuckling, "Sweetspark, are you stuck in there?"

"…No."

Elita tried to suppress her mirth. Her shoulders shook from the effort. She gently chided, "I wasn't going to hurt you, Bee. I was just going to talk."

"Oh," Bumblebee tried in vain to un-lock his limbs, "Well, uh, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say that I understand it's been hard on you. That's no excuse for what you did, and if your ever do it again I will put you through training exercises that make Ironhide look flimsy in comparison!"

She calmed down, "But, I also want you to know I'm here for you. No matter what, and I would do anything for you. Anything at all, because I love you, sweetspark."

Bumblebee sighed, "Wove you, too."

* * *

When the maintenance report fell on Optimus' desk about a completely destroyed ventilation shaft and a desk due to "improper, but hilarious use of escape from imagined femme wrath," the Prime merely shook his helm and continued with his other reports.


	8. An Odd Occurrence: The Good Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the characters contained within said verse. Hasbro does, those greedy bastards.

Author's Note: (SPOILER ALERT) It's a Father's Day/ Birthday Edition! Yep, I couldn't resist. I figured it would be interesting considering there's a "father figure" in Bee's life, and he's also pretty much the awesome Autobot dad. I hope you guys will forgive my themed stuff, but this is the last one I swear!

A quick thank you to reviewers from the last chapter: SailorMoon20114486, sissimay (thanks for all the compliments!), Shadir, and writergurl616. Thank you so much to take the time to review, I really appreciate it! Also, to all of you who've put this fic in your favorites and alerts.

And so, to all the dads out there, you're truly awesome!

* * *

An Odd Occurence: The Good Trouble

Wheeljack looked at the plans and nodded in approval, "I think I can get it to you by the end of the cycle."

"Really?" Bumblebee's face lit up with a smile, "That's so awesome, Jack! I can't believe it. Don't you have other things on higher priority, though?"

Wheeljack huffed, "If you ask me, this project is long overdue." His lights flickered on and off, displaying his processors going to work, "I'll comm you when it's done."

"You're the best, Jack!" Bumblebee hugged him around the middle, "Thank you!"

Wheeljack chuckled, "It's my pleasure, Bee."

* * *

Bumblebee ran down the hall. He hoped he could catch Sunstreaker and Sideswipe before they headed off for training. As he rounded a corner, he almost smacked right into Ironhide. The gruff instructor immediately started berating him, "And just what do you think you're doin'? Runnin' around like that, you could hurt someone!"

"Sorry, Hide." Bumblebee gave him his best innocent face, "I was just looking for the twins to, you know, go racing and stuff. Do you know where they are?"

Ironhide glared down at him, "I know that look. It's the look where you're starting trouble."

Bumblebee winced, "Well, if I told you it's the good kind of trouble, will you tell me where the twins are?"

"No such thing as 'good trouble.'" Ironhide crossed his arms, "Out with it kid. What's got you all amped up?"

Bumblebee looked from side to side, and then he sent a databurst to Ironhide via a very secure frequency (only Optimus, Chromia, Ratchet, and Bumblebee could access it). Ironhide reviewed the file. With a small smirk, Ironhide moved aside.

"Carry on, soldier."

Bumblebee quickly walked away, waiting until he was around another corner to start running again. Ironhide sent him a small databit, telling the twins' location. Lucky for Bumblebee, the twins had another useful ally in their midst.

Granted, Prowl didn't look too happy when Bee showed up. Still, the little yellow bot knew he could get the tactician to do almost anything. Prowl couldn't deny him much. Bee still kept the majority of the toys Prowl made for him as a tiny sparking.

Prowl frowned at him, "I know that look."

Bee protested, "How come everyone knows my looks? Am I really that easy to read?"

Sunstreaker piped up from behind the brig's bars, "Yeah, pretty much."

Bumblebee glared at him, "I'll deal with you later." He turned to Prowl, clasping his servos in front of him in a pleading gesture. "Can I borrow the twins for a little bit? Please?"

Prowl shook his head, "They skipped monitor duty to go play."

"We were shooting down the slagging seekers! It's in our job description, you fun destroying Decepticon!"

Prowl firmly ignored Sideswipe's outburst, "I can't bend the rules this time, Bee."

Bumblebee pouted, "But, Prowl..." He sent the databurst to the mech, "Please?"

Prowl went through the file in record time, "Alright, permission granted." He lectured, "But you've got to make sure these two get back into their cell by the end of the cycle."

Prowl deactivated the controls for energy bars. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were out of there in a nanoclick. Prowl rolled his optics at them. They merely stuck out their glossa before hightailing it out of there with Bumblebee.

"So," Sunstreaker asked as they rounded the corner, "What are we doing now?"

Bumblebee smiled, "Something worthy of your awesome stealth and skills."

Sideswipe let out a near femme-like squeal, "Yes! We're going to get to blow something up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime was training with some cadets. He was teaching a new bot named Blurr the advantages of hand-to-hand combat. The mech was alright, so long as he remembered to use his adventageous speed over charging headfirst into a match. However, Optimus still got the upper hand, and flipped the poor mech over onto his back in no time.

The Prime heard the cadet groan, and also noted the other trainees were losing their steam as well. Optimus decided to call it a cycle, "Alright everyone, good work. I'll see you the same time next cycle. Now, go rest up and energize. That's an order."

The trainees saluted and everyone filed out, except for Blurr. "SirI'msorry! I'lldobetternexttime, Ipromise!"

Optimus chuckled, "Easy, Blurr. You're new, and I don't expect you to become a soldier overnight. It will take some time."

"Butsir! Yousaidityourself, youneedmeonthebattlefield! NoonecanmoveasfastasIcan-!"

"Indeed, Blurr, your speed is unmatched. However, I don't want to send you into battle without the proper training. I wouldn't do that to anyone, no matter how specialized they are or how much they can contribute to the battle." Optimus put his hand on the mech's shoulder, "As much as I need you out there, I also need you alive. Every cybertronian's life is worth fighting for, including yours, Blurr. You're not expendable. No one is."

Blurr felt his spark whirl like mad in his chassis. He ducked his head down and said, "Thankyou,sir."

"You're welcome. Now, go rest up." Optimus started walking away, "I'll need you ready for some intensive training tomorrow."

Blurr smiled, "Yes,sir. Iwon'tletyoudown."

* * *

When Blurr ran into the rec room, he found Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe sitting at his usual table. Blurr sighed as he got his energon and walked over to them.

"So, whattroubleamIgettingintonow?" Blurr asked, smirking at them.

Bumblebee let out a small squeak of protest, "I swear! I can't be that easy to read."

Sunstreaker smiled, "Aw, it's okay, Bee. Some people just aren't born pokerfaced."

Bee stared at him, "What's pokerfaced?"

"It's an expression used by some alien race. It means you can't hide anything. You give yourself away." Sunstreaker tried to think, "What is that alien race called? Anybody know?"

Sideswipe shrugged, "There's a million gambling planets. Pick one."

Sideswipe turned to Blurr, "Bee's got a pretty good idea. We need you to go get some stuff from a neighboring merchant town and come back within the next vorn."

Blurr shrugged, "Soundseasyenough!Idoitallthetime-Imean,Idoitsometimes...whenProwl'snotonmonitorduty."

"He's got your signature memorized too?" Sunstreaker patted him on the back, "Welcome to Prowl's Top Ten. We're the best of the best!"

"Of the worst." Ironhide interrupted from behind him, "Honestly, will you all quit corrupting our cadets with your crazy antics? It's bad enough we've got you."

Bee pouted, "I'm not easy to read."

"Bee, let it go." Sideswipe said, "Just tell Blurr the master plan and let's get on with it."

"Alright, fine." Bumblebee sent the databurst to Blurr.

Blurr smiled wide, "Yes! Oh,thisisthebestideayou'veeverhad!I'llgorightnow!"

* * *

Optimus reviewed several data reports on his desk. He didn't like it. The activity around the new post had been increasing in violence between Autobot and Decepticon scouts. Prime didn't know what to make of it. Why were the Decepticons pushing for such a little piece of nothing? Optimus shook his head.

He pinged for Prowl and Jazz to come to his office. Not even a few nanoclicks later, he heard tapping on his door. Optimus shook his helm. They had obviously read the reports as well. Optimus opened the door, and both of them walked inside.

Prowl began without any formalities, "I think we should go with diplomacy first. Set up a truce of some kind and then have Jazz figure out what they're after."

"Hello, Prowl, nice to see you, too." Optimus said, "Jazz, do you agree with Prowl?"

"Of course I do!" Jazz grinned, "He's the smartest bot I know, and the best looking."

Prowl looked like he was mentally counting to ten before he spoke again. "Prime, I also suggest that we turn the outpost into a makeshift town. It may do us some good to have a small bit of stability, even if only temporary. A reminder of what could happen after the war. The morale has been getting, well, bleak."

Prime looked from Prowl, stern and focused, to Jazz, dreamy eyed and looking at Prowl. Prime decided to stay on task for the moment, "I agree. A reminder could do us all some good. I'll set up the talks with Megatron or Starscream, depending on who's closer."

"Ah," Prowl smirked, "Smart. If it's Megatron, it's just another power play, but if it's Starscream..."

"They're most definitely after something, yes." Prime turned to look at Jazz, "Anything to add?"

Jazz smiled, "Yes, sir! I want some time off."

Prowl sputtered, "Some time off? But Jazz, we can't-I mean, slag, you cant'-!"

"Permission granted." Optimus watched as Prowl's faceplates heated up, "You two should take some time to enjoy your new bond." He stood up to shake their servos, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir!" Jazz shook it first, "And thanks for the time off!"

"But the plan! Sir, our mission should come first!" Optimus took Prowl's servo and shook it.

Prime said, "It's part of the mission. You two will be a newly bonded couple, getting some time off in a newly built town and away from the base. It's the perfect cover that just so happens to be true." He waved them in dismissal, "Now go on and be happy."

"Sir-!" Prowl protested as Jazz practically dragged him out of the room.

"That's an order, Prowl." Optimus said merrily.

* * *

Blurr returned home within the vorn, just like he promised. In his arms, he carried the essential tools for completing his goal. As he neared the enterance, he saw Optimus Prime coming out. Quickly, he ducked into a side panel, and hoped the leader didn't see him.

Suddenly, he heard a shrill sound he knew all too well.

"Seekers," he spat. He peeked cautiously around the corner.

Starscream and his two other trine mates. Thundercracker stood to the left, and Skywarp to the right. Optimus walked up to Starscream, meeting him halfway.

Optimus said, "So, do you agree to the terms?"

"Yes, I do." Starscream smirked, "However, you do realize it's only temporary?"

"Only until you find what you're looking for, yes?"

Starscream shrugged, "What could I possibly be looking for? Nothing's here."

"Indeed." Optimus Prime tilted his head, "And so much trouble over nothing is just your style, Starscream."

The Air Commander shrugged, "I don't have to tell you anything, Prime, except that you'll lose no matter what and it's best to just surrender now."

Optimus shook his helm, "We'll never surrender, Starscream. You know that."

"A downright shame." Starscream looked mockingly depressed, "I guess we'll just have to annihilate you all."

Blurr forced himself to stay as still as possible while also trying to ignore the burning ache for revenge in his spark.

Optimus barked, "We're done here."

"Fine." Starscream smirked, "It's been fun, Optimus Prime." He warmed up his thrusters, "Do me a favor? Give my regards to Bumblebee."

Blurr gasped. What? Bumblebee? Blurr watched the other seekers chuckle evilly at Prime's death glare. Just as quick as they came, they all shot off into the darkness of Cybertron's night.

Optimus turned around to enter the base, angry footsteps indicating his bad mood. Blurr waited until he went back inside, and then he quickly ran towards the rec room.

Bee, he couldn't have been a Decepticon once, could he? Blurr shook his helm, and refused to think about it. No way, not Bee.

"Hey, Blurr!" Sunstreaker waved over to him, "Good job! Wheeljack's putting the finishing touches on the thing! We can get started any click now."

Blurr handed over the contraband, and then sat down. Sideswipe suddenly noted his sudden drooped posture, "Hey, did the run make you tired? I'll get you some energon."

"Thankyou,Sideswipe." Blurr said. He tried not to think about it, but he just couldn't stop. Bee, a Decepticon, and in the midst of the Autobot forces. Blurr clenched his fists. He had no real proof, and maybe Starscream was just messing with Prime somehow, but...

"Thank you for getting the stuff, Blurr!" Bumblebee smiled at him, "It's going to be so cool! We're heading outside now, you want to come?"

Blurr stared at the bright yellow bot, "Yeah,sure. Justgivemeaclick."

"Alright," Bee's smile faltered, "Are you okay?"

Blurr forced himself to smile, "Yeah,I'mfine." Sideswipe brought over the energon, "Justalittewornout."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Okay, rest up and I'll see you outside soon." Bee waved and then turned to run to the back of the base.

* * *

When Optimus got the ping from Ironhide, he had been ready to call it a cycle and go to his room. Ironhide told him, "Hey, Optimus, we've got a small issue with a cadet out back. Can you come help?"

Optimus thought it was odd that Ironhide didn't call Prowl first, but then he remembered he gave them time off. "Yes, I'll be right there." Still, kind of odd Ironhide knew they had time off already. It only happened a few vorns ago.

Oh well. Optimus headed towards the back of the base. He walked pretty much alone through the halls, which was a little odd, too. Normally there would be a few mechs going about from monitor duty to their rooms or training or something. Optimus made a mental note to talk to Red Alert about it later. He was in charge of shift duties, after all.

When he opened the back door, he looked up to see half the base outside and smiling at him. Optimus shuttered his optics, and then everyone yelled out, "Happy Creation Day, Prime!"

Suddenly, a million little flying bombs went off, and Optimus had to stifle the urge to hit the ground. Luckily, Bumblebee had run up to hug him, so Optimus didn't even get the opportunity. Optimus finally got out of the shock and started chuckling.

"So, this is the trouble you were plotting." He patted Bee's helm, "Thank you, Bee."

Bumblebee smiled, "Thank you, wait." He frowned, "You could tell I was planning something?"

"Of course, Bee. I've known you since you were crawling. It's only natural." Optimus looked around, "Although, I never would've guessed you would plot all of this."

Wheeljack walked up, "Well, he had some help." He pointed over to Ironhide and Prowl, who smiled and presented an energon cake. "Elita-1 and Chromia made it, but as you know they're back at their base. They made it before they left, though."

Optimus put a hand over his spark, sending his bonded a warm burst of love and affection. He received one back ten fold.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe waved from near the contraption that was shooting the bombs into the air, "We helped blow stuff up!"

"Indeed, they did." Wheeljack said, "I really just had to set it all up, they were ready to light the fires."

"Is that why they're all scorched up?" Prime asked, noticing the black marks all over their forms.

"Yes, yes it is." Wheeljack turned to Blurr, "And Blurr got the stuff."

Prime turned to Blurr, "Thank you, Blurr."

Blurr ducked his head down, "Oh,itwasnoproblem,Prime,sir. HappyCreationDay!"

Prime turned to his audience, "Thank you, everyone! I appreciate the gesture, and I want you all to know that the greatest gift I've ever received are the bots I stand before right now. Nothing I do could happen without you, so I thank you, and hope to serve you as well as you've served me."

"Now," Optimus clapped and rubbed his servos together, "Let's eat that cake!"

The crowd cheered.

* * *

In the background, Blurr cast a quick glance at Bumblebee. The yellow bot was making small talk with Jazz. Blurr sipped on his energon, thinking over what he should do.

He could just go up and ask Bee, but...Blurr wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Bee laughed with Jazz over something the spy said. Bee turned to look at Blurr. He exucsed himself from Jazz and jogged over to his friend.

"Hey, Blurr, you've been looking at me. Do you need something?"

Blurr hesitated, "I'mnotsure." He looked around, and realized the majority of mechs were moving towards the explosive display. "It'sjust,Starscreamsaidtotellyou'hi.' Whatdoesthatmean?"

Bumblebee gasped, and then he frowned, "It means he's trying to mess with me. He's been trying to make me a Decepticon."

Blurr frowned, "Sohetriedtorecruityou,too?"

"He tried to recruit you?" Bee thought about it, "I guess it actually makes sense. You're a pretty amazing asset to a team."

"Right,whichiswhyhetired." Blurr clapped a hand on Bee's shoulder, "Listen,everythinghesaysisalie. Takeitfromme. He'lldowhateverittakes. Staystrong,anddon'tforgetyou'reanAutobot."

"I won't." Bee smiled, "I've learned my lesson. Believe me. I'm staying with my family. No matter what."

* * *

Out by the outpost, Starscream watched the light display with a frown on his face plates. Thundercracker sighed beside him, "I thought you were going to let him go?"

"I was." Starscream turned to look at his wingmate, "But I've changed my mind."

Thundercracker shrugged, "Not surprising. You do that a lot."

Starscream smirked, "I do, don't I? Well, it's all Prime's fault, anyway."

"It is?" Thundercracker asked, "Enlighten me?"

Starscream crossed his arms, "Our little chat inspired me to think about the future. It occured to me that I need a legacy, someone to inherit the world after I conquer it. After all, I won't function forever."

Thundercracker sighed, "And so you're choosing the Bumble?"

"Yes, why not?" Starscream motioned to the vast explanse of metal before him, "Who else should get it? Dirge? Thrust? Demolisher? Hook? Shockwave? You?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Thundercracker conceded, "But you have a point. The bot could make a good leader, someday."

"Yes," Starscream waved a hand dismissively, "Let them have him, for now."

He smirked, "It'll be my turn all too soon."


	9. An Odd Occurrence: First Date

Disclaimer: Hasbro is the unfortunate owner of the currently popular giant alien robots franchise called Transformers. I make no money from this wonderful piece of art, but I wish I could. Oh, do I.

Author's Note: Don't kill me! I had to move to a different country. I've been busy. Still, I finally got into the groove of things, so I've started working on all my stuff again. Thanks to all the reviewers, people who've got this on alert, and those who've got it in their favorites.

* * *

**First Date**

When the tense stalemate went into effect between the two forces, they created a very unstable peace for a time. A small, temporary city formed at the borderline between the Autobot and Decepticon territories. Someone had the audacity to call the place Harmony and somehow the name stuck.

Bumblebee looked around the main square and found it anything but harmonious. Decepticons and Autobots brawled in plain sight, punching the optics out of each other until peacekeepers came out to drag the mechs away. The yellow runner shook his head at the display of violence. Continuing on his mission, the Autobot almost didn't hear the voice behind him.

"Um, hey," a rather deep voice tentatively said.

Bumblebee looked over his shoulder. A mech with a small smile waved self-consciously. Bumblebee looked up and down at the mech's rather interesting frame and color arraignment. Racer type, Bumblebee deduced from the set of wheels at the mech's hips joints and backing. The flashy design of bright red for the torso and yellow on the mech's codpiece practically screamed arrogance for skills on wheels.

The blue servo fell down from waving, "I just, uh, wanted to say that I've been watching you-." The mech suddenly cut off and started waving his servos in front of him, "Wait! That came out wrong. What I meant to say was that I've wanted to ask you a question…" The mech tapered off, as if rather unsure.

Bumblebee simply stared at the mech, "Um, sure?"

The mech put his servos by his sides, "Alright, um, well…what's your designation?"

Bumblebee tilted his helm, a small smile forming on his lip plates. He had a feeling that wasn't the question the mech meant to ask, "Bumblebee. And yours?"

The mech's face lit up, "Barricade." He stood a little taller now, "I was actually going to ask you if you'd like to join me for a refuel...sometime?"

Bumblebee's optics went a bit wide. He looked around a bit, feeling a little unsure himself now. He clutched the datapads in his hands, as if they could stabilize his whirling spark. The little yellow bot had never really been asked out before. Sure, a few mechs had suggested now and then, but most generally stopped their pursuits as soon as Ironhide or Elita-1 got a hold of them.

Bumblebee looked around, scanning for familiar faces. Nobody except mechs and femmes that probably couldn't give a slag less about him.

Bumblebee nodded his head, "Yes, I would like that."

"You would?!" Barricade smiled brightly, "Oh, wow, I didn't think you'd say yes, since you're an Autobot and all-."

"You're a Decepticon?" Bumblebee took a step back, "Where are your markings?"

Barricade's smile fell, "I don't technically have them yet. I've got to earn them, and I'm a recruit that just joined the cause." He also took a small step back, getting ready to run if needed.

Bumblebee's spark constricted. He could see the hurt in the other mech's optics. The little yellow bot thought back to Optimus, and his words from before. Really, if they were all the same, then Bumblebee should treat the mech as if he were the same as any Autobot.

"Well, my decision stands." Bumblebee nodded his head. "What time and where?"

Barricade's entire frame exuded joy.

* * *

At Autobot headquarters, Elita-1 glared into empty space. "I feel a strange urge to strangle someone."

Optimus Prime looked up from his data-pad to give his bonded a very perplexed look. "Was it something I did?"

"I don't think so." Elita-1 got up. "I'm going to the shooting range. Maybe I'm just restless."

Optimus watched his beloved walk through his office door. He heard the ominous sound of her blaster warming up before the door slid down. With a small sigh, he commed Ironhide. "Beware. Elita's heading your way."

Ironhide's gruff voice tersely asked, "What did you do now?"

"As usual, I'm not quite sure." Optimus cut the link and went back to work. He got about ten seconds of peace before someone came banging on his door.

Optimus sighed and set his work aside. "Come in."

Megatron waltzed into the office as if he owned it. The tyrant put his servos on his hips. "Your mechs refuse to allow me access to the labs."

"Which labs?" Optimus asked as he forced his instinctive reaction to pull out his blaster and start shooting.

When the truce was struck, Optimus had been more than surprised when Megatron decided to show up practically on his doorstep to demand an audience. After yet another meeting, it was decided that all the top brass were allowed to peruse the other bases to make sure the others were not plotting something.

When Optimus agreed, he thought that it would give his team an opportunity to find out what the Decepticons were looking for. He never imagined that Megatron himself would go stomping around his base (he assumed that would be Starscream's or Soundwave's job). Luckily, the other Autobots didn't see much of Megatron. For some reason, the tyrant was determined to spend as much time with Optimus as possible.

Optimus wasn't entirely sure why. The big, grey mech often came in to bother him nowadays over with the oddest things. It felt surreal. It was like Megatron was pretending eons of fighting didn't exist between them and they were…friends.

Optimus felt creeped out.

Megatron growled and indicated the sides of his helm. "The one with the flashing lights."

"Ah," Optimus nodded his head. "No one's allowed in Wheeljack's labs except for Wheeljack."

Megatron dropped his sneer for a contemplative frown. "What do you mean?"

Optimus linked his servos over his chestplates. "You might say that Wheeljack's experiments tend to cause damage."

Megatron stared at him for a beat. "Isn't that what weapons are for?"

Optimus shook his helm. "I'm afraid the damage usually doesn't occur to Decepticons."

"Ah," Megatron nodded his helm. "I understand. I'm assuming you've got a team just for clean up for him?"

Optimus tilted his helm. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Starscream."

"Ah."

The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Optimus waited for Megatron to simply get bored and leave, but it seemed the Decepticon leader had other ideas.

"Let's get a cube."

Optimus started. "I'm sorry, what did you-?"

"Shut up and follow me."

* * *

A few cycles later, Skywarp just happened to trudge through the marketplace set up in the main square. He needed a certain ingredient to go along with his high grade to make it tart. Thundercracker had never had a Shocker before and Skywarp decided that had to be remedied.

As the seeker looked through the various wares, he happened to look up just in time to see a cadet jogging over to the central spire of the square. The spire served as a meeting spot, Skywarp guessed, for Barricade and some femme to get together.

The seeker smirked, "At least somebody's getting some." He looked down at the wares again, noting prices and calculating what he needed. Before he could make a purchase, a yellow blur ran through the corner of his vision.

Skywarp looked up towards the spire. He frowned, seeing a yellow bot walk up to Barricade. He murmured to himself, "That's an Autobot design…" He snuck over to a wall to cautiously watch, "Why would a cadet meet with an Autobot? He wouldn't make a very good spy…"

When the yellow bot turned around, Skywarp nearly had a spark attack. Bumblebee and Barricade were chatting away, completely unaware of the seeker's presence. Skywarp's jaw dropped. Suddenly, Barricade tentatively held out his hand. Bumblebee smiled shyly, and put his hand within the offered one.

Skywarp shook his head, "No, this is not okay!"

In his room, Thundercracker heard the tell-tale popping of electrical discharge behind him. He warned his comrade, "You have ten seconds to get out before I throw you out. Ten."

"Listen! I wouldn't barge in like this if it wasn't important."

"Nine."

"I saw Bumblebee in Harmony, the city I mean-."

"Eight."

"-and he's with Barricade! As in they're holding hands-."

"Seven."

"-and going out on a date!"

"Si...Show me."

Skywarp teleported them to the square. The two seekers tried their best to stay out of sight as they stalked the two bots. Thundercracker and Skywarp watched them enter a bar when a familiar commanding voice asked behind them.

"And just what are you two Decepticons doing?"

Thundercracker turned to see the bright, golden frame of Sunstreaker staring him down.

The seeker smirked, "Tell me, are you aware that your beloved little yellow brat is seeing someone?"

Sunstreaker frowned, "Oh? And who would that be?"

Thundercracker flicked a thumb over his shoulder. "See for yourself."

Suspicious, Sunstreaker moved around the corner to take a peek. When he saw Barricade walk out of a store with Bumblebee in hand, the mech nearly had a conniption.

"No! This is not okay!" He spat, readying to march over and break up the party.

Skywarp piped up, "That's what I said!"

Thundercracker held the mech's shoulders in place with his servos, "We can't tell them no."

"Like the Pit I can't!" Sunstreaker whirled to face the seeker. "Your little upstart had better leave my Bee alone or I'm gonna hurt him."

Skywarp asked, "How can you tell he's one of us? He doesn't even have markings yet."

He glared at Skywarp. "His optic band is crimson."

Skywarp curled in on himself. "Oh, I guess that makes sense."

Thundercracker sighed. "Listen! If we tell those two they can't be together, they will fight us on principle. It's the curse of younglinghood."

Sunstreaker crossed his arms. "Bee will listen to me."

"Are you so certain?" Thundercracker pointed out. "What authority do you have?"

Sunstreaker felt his rage rise up. "Listen, seeker. I've taken care of that little bot since before he could walk. It's you who has no authority."

Thundercracker frowned. "I'm not saying I do, but I'm guessing you're not his creator?"

Sunstreaker gritted out. "You know I'm not, you fragging-."

"Hey, guys?" Skywarp said as he watched the couple leave down the walkway. "They're getting away."

Sunstreaker and Thundercracker immediately quit their bickering. The three moved in tandem to catch up but stay out of sight. Other mechs noticed them, but decided it would be best not to question their superiors doing strange things, like hiding behind a High Grade stand or diving into a waste disposal unit without warning.

When they finally caught up, Skywarp had managed to get most of the gunk off his wings. Thundercracker crouched down. He tried gauging how much longer the date would last.

Bumblebee sat across from Barricade with his energon in hand. With a small smile he said, "So, Barricade, were you around before the war?" Bumblebee opted for a safer topic than anything they were currently doing, such as fighting each other and possibly having huge ideological differences.

Barricade jumped on the topic. "Yes! I was a racer." Barricade grinned. "I was pretty good, too. I was on a big winning streak for awhile." His smile fell. "But I ended up in Kaon after I had an altercation with my sponsor."

Bumblebee tilted his helm. "What happened?"

"Well," Barricade fidgeted. "He wanted me to put on this big 'Support the Council' decal on my paint job. I told him he could take that decal and shove it up his exhaust. He threatened to fire me, and then somehow my fist made contact with his face."

"Ah!" Bumblebee smiled. "Nice." He nodded a little awkwardly. "I was born after the war started, so I've kind of just grown up with the Autobots."

It was now Barricade's turn to nod awkwardly. "Right, uh, so your creators were Autobots?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "I never knew my creators. The Autobots just took me in."

"Oh, hey! We got something in common." Barricade looked really excited about that. "I don't have a clue who my creators are! I was brought up in one of the old orphanages outside Praxus."

"Really?" Bumblebee leaned over closer. "No names? Nothing?"

"Nothing at all." Barricade looked down at the table, one finger tapping his energon cube. "I used to wonder about it. You know, I asked all the questions. Who are they? Why did they give me up? Are they still functioning, even? But I kind of stopped after awhile."

"What made you stop?" Bumblebee leaned in closer. "I'm still asking those questions."

"Well, I just kind of grew out of it, I guess. I kind of realized that if I kept looking for answers from the past I'd keep forgetting to pay attention to what's going on right now, you know?" Barricade took a sip of his energon. "I needed to focus. When I raced, everything just kind of faded away, and I could focus."

Bumblebee took a sip of his drink. "Tell me more about racing. I've never even seen a race."

Barricade gasped. "You poor deprived mech." He leaned in close. "I'll tell you about the infamous 'Ratbat Derby of the Golden Age.' It was my first win."

Bumblebee smiled as Barricade started on his story. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Bee had some doubts walking over, but Barricade was really trying. No tricks, no insults at his team, just trying to make this work somehow. Bee felt his spark thrum warmly as Barricade got into the tale, making big hand gestures and getting louder and louder.

Maybe, just maybe, Optimus had been right.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Harmony's only standing energon bar, Optimus Prime decided an overcharged Megatron made for a very generous Megatron. Not used his enemy as a giving mech, Optimus watched in astonishment as Megatron bought round after round of drinks for every overcharged mech. Optimus casually sipped on his own cube, fully aware of the many red optics centered on him. Perhaps he should've brought Ironhide or Jazz with him?

A huge servo slapped him across his back, jarring Optimus out of his fear and into his drink. "Prime! Havin' a goo' time?" The thunderous voice of Megatron asked.

Optimus wiped the small bits of energon off his faceplates. "Yes, Megatron." Well, he was trying to, anyway. Still, this place wasn't his sort of establishment.

"Good!" Megatron downed a cube in one go, making Optimus feel a tinge of both admiration and disgust.

Optimus dared to ask, "Are you always this...relaxed after a few cubes?"

"Ah few?" Megatron grinned down at him. "You 'aven't been payin' attention. Ah've 'ad ten."

"Ten?" Optimus was on his second and feeling warm already. How could he just-? Was that even possible?

"Ah'm jus' bigger iz ahll." Megatron patted him mockingly on the head. "You'll catch up."

Optimus shook his helm, but quickly changed it to a nod. The last thing he needed was Megatron forcing him to ten. "Right. I'll catch up."

"Ya know, Optimus...Cahn ah cahll ya Optimusss?" Megatron slurred as he threw an arm around the mech's shoulders.

Optimus sighed. "You have before. Many times, much to my team's displeasure." He could practically hear Ironhide and Ratchet pitching a fit about such a lack of respect for a Prime was...something, something, destroy all Decepticons. Optimus would never admit it, but even he got tired of all the bickering. Sometimes he just decided to tune it out.

"Optimus, ah been givin' dis energon away cuz, ya know, when ah was a gladiator, ah 'ad to fight fur mah energin." Megatron took another cube and downed it. "Mah mechs will ne'er have to do that."

Optimus wanted to point out that actually up until the truce, they did, but he let it go. Optimus sighed as the heavy weight of Megatron settled on him. Apparently, the grey mech was determined to make them the best of drinking buddies. The Prime decided to just roll with it.

"Optimus, ah don' wanna kill everymech, ya know? Jus' the ones tha' don' agree with meh!" Megatron got far too close to Optimus' faceplates. "Izzat so wrong?"

Optimus sighed. "Yes, Megatron, it is." He gently moved Megatron away with a finger to the behemoth's forehead. "Another round?"

"ANOTHER ROUND!" Megatron announced, suddenly forgetting the point he was trying to make.

Optimus sighed as he picked up his third.

* * *

The date occurred only for a short while. The two mechs talked as they refueled at a nice neutral station. They looked happy. Barricade was telling a few stories about his racing days, which had Bumblebee fascinated.

Meanwhile, Skywarp was bored out of his processor with the conversation. Thundercracker looked focused on the two, but only in an accessing way. Sunstreaker was trying to burn a hole through Barricade's helm with his blazing optics.

At last, the two bots got up. Thundercracker could catch "goodbyes" being exchanged and sighed with relief. Skywarp let out a huge, "Finally!" Sunstreaker mumbled something about ripping out sparks and Primus forsaken treaty be damned.

Suddenly, Barricade said something to Bumblebee, and the two…

Thundercracker pulled back the enraged Sunstraker before he could be seen. Barricade and Bumblebee continued their kiss in blissful ignorance to the near doom only a few feet away.

Skywarp growled out behind his comrade. "If those two don't quit soon, I'm going to hurt them."

Thundercracker managed to get Sunstreaker into a firm lock. "Calm down, both of you! We're going to get caught!"

Finally, after what seemed like eons, the two bots parted and went to their opposing sides. Sunstreaker quit struggling when he saw it was over. Thundercracker released him slowly. Sunstreaker turned around to glare at the two of them. "If this is some kind of Decepticon plot-."

Skywarp snorted. "Yeah! Ya caught us! We're trying to bond all of our soldiers to yours to end the war."

Sunstreaker stared at Skywarp in absolute horror. "You can't be serious."

"I'm not, you fragging idiot!" Skywarp threw up his hands in a universal fed-up-with-this-moron gesture.

Thundercracker sighed again. "Listen, Sun...uh...sunker?"

"Sun-streak-er." The gold mech clenched his fists and gritted his denta. "How could you possibly forget my name?"

"I apologize. Sunstreaker." Thundercracker put his hands up to show he meant no insult. "Please, I know this sounds crazy, but it's best if we simply stay out of this...whole mess."

"Say what?" Sunstreaker stared at him as if he were suggesting mass genocide. "You expect me to just sit back and watch Bee get his heart broken by some sleazy Deceptibrat?"

"Hey!" Skywarp shoved Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Don't call Barricade sleazy!" He pointed his thump at his chestplates. "That's my job! Oh, and Swindle's!"

"Not. Helping." Thundercracker shoved his partner off to the side. He tried to reason with Sunstreaker again. "Look, they're both just younglings looking for romance. If anybody comes between them, they'll only fight to be with each other. However, if we just let them figure it out for themselves, they'll just break up in a couple of cycles. Trust me on this."

Sunstreaker huffed and turned on his heel. "Like I would listen to a Decepticon for advice! I'll handle this myself."

Thundercracker sighed as he watched the golden mech head back to Autobot HQ. "Well, I tried." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

* * *

Sunstreaker stomped back into base, determined to find Bumblebee and set the bot straight. As he rounded a corner, he nearly collided with a stumbling Prime.

"Sir!" Sunstreaker yelped. "Are you damaged?"

"Not exactly." Optimus swayed into Sunstreaker's hold. "I'm sorry, but could you please help me to my bunk?"

"Of course, sir." Sunstreaker threw one arm around his shoulders and one arm around the other mech's waist. After a few near falls, they fell into a sort of rhythmic movement. Sunstreaker chuckled when he realized the truth. "Overcharged, sir?"

Optimus sighed. "I would rather this didn't become public, but yes. I have been very overcharged tonight."

"You still sound okay, though." Sunstreaker got to the mech's bunk and hit the open key. The door swished open. Both mechs sighed in relief when they found no Elita-1 in wait. Sunstreaker walked over to plop Optimus onto his berth.

"So what happened?" Sunstreaker said with a sly grin.

Optimus flopped back onto his berth, vainly wishing the world would stop its incessant spinning. "I went out and had drinks with...an old friend."

"Oh, that's it?" Sunstreaker pouted. "And here I thought it'd be something cool." Disappointed, the gold bot walked over to the door. "See ya around, boss bot. Hope ya don't suffer in the morning."

"Thank you, Sunstreaker." Optimus curled up with his servos under his head. Flashes of words and memories bounced around in his processor before he finally shut down for the night.

* * *

Sunstreaker waited at the refueling lodge for scouts. He stared at the entrance until Bumblebee came walking in alone. Cliffjumper and Hound were sitting off to the side, barely awake after their night patrol. It was the perfect opportunity to have a word with the yellow mech about his date.

Bumblebee smiled when he caught sight of Sunny, but his smile faded as Sunstreaker stomped closer to him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sunstreaker forgot all the tactful speeches he'd rehearsed in his head. Instead, what came out of his mouth was, "I can't believe you chose that piece of slag."

Bumblebee frowned. Clenching his servos at his side, Bee asked, "Barricade is not slag."

"Oh, really?" Sunstreaker asked as he got in close to Bee's face. "Because I think that little troublemaker is a Con, and all Cons are slag, remember?"

"Sunny, knock it off!" Bee shoved his friend away. "I know what I'm doing!"

Sunstreaker growled. "It looks to me like you don't. Looks to me like you forgot who the enemy is, who killed your family with glee and took you hostage!"

Bee bared his denta. "Are you calling me traitor, Sunny?"

Sunstreaker crossed his arms. "Stop seeing him, Bee. He's no good, and nothing good will come of it. You will find someone else, or else."

"Or else, what?" Bee dared to ask.

Sunstreaker smirked. "Or else I tell Elita. You know how much she'd love to hear about your first date was with a fragging Con!"

Bee rocked backwards as if he'd been smacked. "Are you serious? You'd go stab me in the back by telling her? Talk about a traitor! I can't believe you!"

"This is serious, Bee!" Sunstreaker grabbed the scout's shoulders and shook him. "He's no good for you! You deserve better than some pit-spawned Con! He's just using you!"

"Let go of me!" Bee knocked Sunstreaker's hands away. "You're such a fragging jerk! You can't tell me what to do or who to see!"

"No, but Elita can!" Sunstreaker yelled back.

"Fine! Tell her! I don't care!" Bumblebee turned and ran out of the refueling lodge. "I'm seeing him tonight no matter what you say!"

"Bumblebee! Come back here!" Sunstreaker growled. "Fine. You asked for it." He stomped towards the hallway, determined to find the femme that could end this mess.

* * *

Optimus wasn't entirely certain how he ended up at the bar again. Megatron took it a little easier this time around, simply sitting and drinking beside Optimus as they sat together at a corner booth. Decepticons meandered around their booth, trying and failing to catch discreet glimpses of the two commanders peacefully sitting together.

Megatron asked, "Did you glance over the data packs I sent you?"

"Yes, thank you. They were quite…interesting." Optimus wasn't one for methods of torture, however, so he merely skimmed. "Do you often use the tactics from the packs?"

"Personally, no. I'm not patient enough." Megatron took a swig from his cube. "Shockwave does if he feels the need."

A silence descended. They often lapsed into these awkward moments. Optimus figured he knew the why on his part. He hadn't addressed the big question, and there was no time like the present.

Optimus looked down at his cube. "Why are we doing this Megatron?"

"Getting drinks?" Megatron asked.

"Well, yes." Optimus said, "It's been interesting, to say the least, and enjoyable, but I'm…a little confused."

"Always needing to know why." Megatron said with a smirk. "You were always so curious."

"Always?" Optimus asked. "Megatron, we didn't know each other before the war."

Megatron chuckled darkly. He slapped his cannon arm over Prime's shoulder and leaned in close to the Prime's audios. "Oh, yes we did.

"Orion Pax."

Optimus froze in his sit. How? How did Megatron get that information? Wait…

This place…this town was built over his old workstation. The docks that were destroyed by Megatron all those eons ago. Optimus turned to stare at Megatron with shock.

Megatron smirked down at him. "Do you remember, Orion Pax? The day before I tried to destroy you?"

Optimus remembered. Megatron had talked him into having a drink, just like this one, in a bar similar to this bar. Optimus clenched his servo into a fist.

"Well, now you know." Optimus said. "What exactly do you plan to do with this information?"

Megatron gripped Optimus closer. His lips brushed over Optimus' audios. "You were a follower of mine once, Optimus. Someday, you will be mine again. I swear it."

Optimus shoved the grey tyrant away. "We're done here." He got up and stomped toward the door.

Megatron shot up to follow him. The Decepticons moved to support their leader, but Megatron ordered, "Get back to your drinks!" He followed the steamed Autobot leader half way back to Autobot base before he managed to catch up and grab the mech by his arm.

"Don't walk away from me, Prime!" He threw the mech into an abandoned alley. "We're done when I say we're done!"

Optimus' back banged into a wall. Megatron gripped his opponent by the shoulders to keep him in place. Optimus struggled beneath the tyrant's grip. "I have nothing to discuss with you!"

"Oh?" Megatron got in Optimus' face. "Nothing?"

Optimus felt his spark whirl. "Nothing."

Megatron gave him a hard stare. "I made you, Optimus Prime. I made you the mech you are."

"Because you almost killed me!" Optimus reminded him and struggled again to get out of the hold. "Another made me the mech I am. He saved me."

"Do you remember that night, Orion?" Megatron asked him. "Do you?"

"I will not let you keep me here!"

Megatron pushed him back into the wall. "You swore your loyalty to me, Orion!"

Optimus shouted, "Only because you deceived me! And then you destroyed me and people I loved! I will never follow you!"

Megatron threw Optimus down to the ground, hard. Optimus attempted to get up, but Megatron slammed his pede down on the Prime's chestplates.

Megatron gazed down at Optimus. The mech was in-venting hard. Megatron dropped to one knee, straddling Optimus' abdominal plates. "How many of your men have survived my wrath, Optimus?"

"Not enough, Megatron." Optimus' optics glared at him.

Megatron leaned closer. "I didn't kill you, Optimus, because I didn't want to. If I wanted you dead, you would have died. It wasn't luck." He stood up. "End of discussion."

Just like that, the grey tyrant turned on his heel to walk away. Optimus stayed where he was, staring up at the stars, feeling damaged and lost. His hand came up to touch his uncovered face.

"Liar." Optimus wanted to believe, but he couldn't.

Still, the shot hit his shoulder, not his spark…

No! Lies! Megatron spoke lies!

…Didn't he?


	10. An Odd Occurrence: Sparkbreak

Disclaimer: Me no own Transformers. Hasbro own. No sue me, yes?

Author's Note: Jesus, guys, I'm so sorry I've been unable to upload. These past three months were mad insane. Anyway, I moved to Japan from America, since a couple of you all were curious. Japan is awesome, but I've got a demanding job, so I'm writing in my bits and pieces of free time when I can get them.

Thanks to all reviewers! All 85 of you! Awesome! To everyone who put this on alert and in their favorites, thank you as well. Please, enjoy this installment. Be warned, tis angsty.

* * *

**Sparkbreak**

Starscream sat at his station going through data log entries. When the doors opened to his workspace, he glanced to see Skywarp and Thundercracker walking in a little nervously. Starscream frowned. "I don't suppose you're bringing good news?"

"Well, I guess that depends on how you look at it." Thundercracker approached the Air Commander. "See, Barricade is kind of fraternizing with the enemy, and it's an enemy we know all too well."

Starscream perked up. "And what enemy would that be?"

Skywarp hesitantly said, "It's the bright yellow kid we used to know. Bumblebee."

Starscream nodded. "I see." He stood up. "I shall have to have a talk with Barricade."

Thundercracker placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder. "Go easy on him, Starscream. He's just got a little crush."

Starscream nodded. "Yes, I know. It's fine. I'll handle it." The seeker walked out of his workstation, determined to find his subordinate.

Skywarp sighed as he watched Starscream leave. "I hope he goes easy on him."

Thundercracker crossed his arms. "Odd."

"What?" Skywarp turned to the blue seeker.

"Starscream wasn't upset. That's not like him." Thundercracker glared at the door Starscream just walked out. "Usually, he would throw a fit over something like this, but he didn't even seem to care."

Skywarp shrugged. "Maybe he finally got that stick out of his aft."

Thundercracker shook his helm. "Doubtful."

"Oh, quit worrying! We did our job." Skywarp cracked his metallic knuckles. "Now, let's see what Starscream kept open on the console and mess with it."

* * *

Sunstreaker finally found Elita-1 standing over the still form of Optimus Prime on a medical berth. All thoughts of Bee went to the back burner of his processor as Ratchet relayed Prime's medical status to the Femme Commander.

"He's only got minor damages. Nothing severe. Still, I would recommend no heavy lifting for a good cycle or two." Ratchet caught sight of Sunstreaker standing at the entrance. "Can I help you with something?" His tone implied flying wrenches in the near future.

Sunstreaker asked, "What happened to the boss?"

Elita-1 turned to give him a hard stare. "Megatron and Optimus got into a fight. The why is unknown. No witnesses."

Ratchet crossed his arms. "Megatron is pulling his troops back to base. It doesn't look good. Until Prime wakes up, we have no idea how serious the situation is."

Sunstreaker frowned. "Are we pulling our mechs back as well?"

"As of now, yes." Elita-1 touched her comm. "I'm telling Ironhide to proceed with caution. We don't yet know the whole situation, but…"

Sunstreaker nodded. "It looks like the war is back on."

* * *

Starscream caught up to Barricade just before he left for Harmony. The racer mech saw him coming and walked over to salute him. Starscream nodded. "Do I need to tell you how disappointed I am?"

Barricade flinched. "Sir, please. I'm just-."

"Silence." Starscream gripped Barricade's shoulder. "You will finish it. Now! Megatron has ordered troops back to base."

Barricade gasped in pain. "What? But sir-!"

"Are you back chatting me, cadet?" Starscream back handed the mech. "I won't stand for insolence. End it."

Barricade wobbled backwards from the blow. He spat out energon onto the ground. Forcing himself back upright, Barricade saluted his superior. "Yes, sir."

* * *

After his fight with Sunstreaker, Bumblebee raced out of the Autobot Scout HQ determined to find Barricade. He ignored the stares from both Autobot and Decepticon alike. He just needed to find the mech and tell him what had happened.

Skidding into the main square, Bumblebee was surprised to find Barricade surrounded by a group of other Decepticons talking loudly while waving their huge gun arms around in the air. A little uncertain now, Bumblebee hesitantly walked up to his…friend.

"Barricade?" He asked.

The racer bot turned to see him. "Bee! Maybe you can help us. What have you heard?"

"Heard?" Bumblebee slowly approached the other Decepticons, a little leery.

A big brute with a yellow and violet paint scheme said, "Optimus Prime and Megatron were seen brawling in an alleyway!"

"What? Brawling?" Bumblebee shook his helm. "Optimus wouldn't do that. Besides, haven't they been drinking buddies for the past megacycle?"

Barricade nodded. "That's why everybody's all confused. It doesn't help that we got orders to return to base."

Bumblebee's systems sputtered. "But what about our plans?"

Barricade frowned down at Bee. They locked optics, trying to gauge the other. Bumblebee shifted from pede to pede nervously.

Barricade turned to the Decepticons. "I think I'm gonna be a little late, guys. Think you can cover for me?"

A smaller brute, also in purple and yellow but with huge tires on his back, smiled at Barricade. "Don't worry, Cade, we'll make sure no one knows you're missing." He turned to Bumblebee. "The name's Motorhead, by the way, and I hope you two can figure things out. There's been enough hatred going on between our factions. It's nice to see a change of pace."

Bumblebee felt his faceplates heat up. "Oh, thanks." He turned to look at the other one. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Ground Hog. Nice tah meet'cha mech." He gently punched Bee's left shoulder, making Bee stumble a little. "Make sure Cade don't get into too much trouble, ya hear?" Ground Hog looked at Barricade. "Use the time ya got, alright? It's not much."

"I know." Barricade took Bumblebee's servo in his. "I'll be back soon. Come on, Bee."

Bumblebee followed Barricade to a small park nearby that no one really used. Sparklings were too precious to really parade around in public. Bumblebee himself had never played on one. Nobody was there to bother them, which suited Bee just fine.

Bumblebee turned to Barricade. Barricade sighed and squeezed Bumblebee's servo. They stood facing each other, silently staring into each other's optics.

Bumblebee told Barricade. "I got into a fight today with one of my friends. He basically said I was a traitor for liking you."

Barricade shouted, "Say what? Show me the glitch! I'll beat him into scrapmetal!"

Bumblebee shook his helm. "I don't want you go fight him. I want all the fighting to just stop. I want to be able to sit with a mech I like and just be together."

Barricade calmed down. His put his servos over Bee's. "I know this isn't easy. I don't suppose you'll leave the Autobots?"

Bumblebee gave Barricade a small smirk. "And you would leave the Decepticons?"

Barricade sighed. "Figured it couldn't hurt to ask."

Before he even halfway processed the idea, Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Barricade's waist. To his relief, Barricade merely wrapped his arms around Bumblebee in return.

Barricade whispered into Bee's audial, "I don't want to let you go."

The sound of angry thruster burn and a big bash of metal hitting the ground violently interrupted their moment. Bumblebee looked up to see Starscream landing with a smirk close to them. "What do you want Star-AH!"

Bumblebee stared down at the large needle Barricade was pulling out of Bee's side. Warnings flashed for imminent shut down. Bee stumbled into Barricade's arms. "What did you do to me?"

"Just a little sedative to help you stay calm." Starscream informed him. "Just relax."

"Calm?" Bumblebee looked up at Barricade. Without a word, the racer Decepticon changed his paint scheme, revealing his Decepticon symbol front and center.

"You lied to me." Bee said, "You're not a new recruit."

"No, but I'm not a soldier yet, either." Barricade held him close. "But I will be, once this mission is a success."

"Mission?" Bee glared at Starscream. "What are you plotting, Starscream?"

"It's rather simple." Starscream leaned down to get into Bumblebee's face. "I'm fixing an error I made long ago. You were found by Decepticons, and we should've kept you. Now, we will return you to your rightful place."

"Rightful place? My place is with the Autobots." Bumblebee saw a low energy warning flash. He gasped. Between the fight with Sunstreaker and racing to find Barricade, Bumblebee realized he was extremely low on energon.

Barricade gently carried Bee in his arms. "Not anymore. I talked it over with Starscream last cycle. He and I agree on something for once. You belong with us." Barricade felt Bumblebee's systems slowly powering down. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jazz drove through Harmony. The evacuation of the town was going smoothly so far. Jazz was rather surprised. Usually the Cons liked to mess things up before leaving. It was unusual to find nothing damaged as they retreated.

They transformed into bi-pedal modes at the main square. No mechs were left except for them. Sideswipe searched the area, looking for any sign of life. "Nothing."

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. Nothin'."

Sunstreaker frowned. "Nothing." He pressed the side of his helm for his comm. "Hey, Ironhide, did Bee report for duty yet?"

"Not yet. His shift started a little while ago, too."

Sunstreaker cut off the comm. He turned to Jazz. "One last sweep?"

Jazz gave him an incredulous look. "Why? We missin' a bot?"

"Maybe. Bee's not at HQ." Sunstreaker tried Bee's frequency. "And he's not picking up for me. We had a fight this morning."

Jazz tried his comm. "Yo, Bee, ya copy?" Static greeted his call. "Well that ain't good."

"Nothing?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Not even a ping." Jazz sighed. "Alright. Final sweep. If we can't find 'im, we'll start thinkin' about rescue ops."

Sunstreaker felt his spark freeze. "You think the Cons took him?"

Jazz nodded. "Hate to say it, but I'm pretty sure they did." He gazed around at the desolate city of Harmony. "There's nothin' left here but dead hope."

* * *

Bumblebee woke up on a medical berth. A feeding line was plugged into his side port. Bee sat up, groggy. Some mechs were arguing close to him. Bumblebee's optics attempted to focus on two mechs. One was a vague red and blue seeker shaped blob while the other was a huge grey mess. Starscream and Megatron, he deduced.

A hand pressed against his chassis. "Please, lay back." Bumblebee turned to try and see the new mech. He never heard this voice before, and it confused the slag out of his already foggy processor.

Bumblebee coughed. "I feel like scrap."

"I know." The mystery mech tapped the feeding machine. "Being low on energon exacerbates the effects of the cybersedatives. Don't fret." He transformed his hand into a needle and inserted something into Bee's feeding line. "You'll recover your senses soon."

Bumblebee felt his processor kick into overdrive. Quickly, Bumblebee accessed the situation. Yes, Megatron and Starscream were definitely arguing loudly over on the other side of the med bay. Starscream seemed determined to win, even though Megatron was throwing his arms around in a wild manner that spoke volumes about his ill mood.

The medic beside him softly said, "I am Hook. I know you are Bumblebee, a captive of Starscream's." The medic patted Bumblebee's shoulder plates. "You should know that I've offlined your weapon systems and transformation sequences."

Bumblebee ran a quick check on his systems. Sure enough, weapons and alt mode were inaccessible. Frag it to the Pit, Bumblebee thought. Even if he could escape, he couldn't get far. The Decepticon base was all the way on the other side of Harmony. Even with the alt mode, Bumblebee would've barely made it back, maybe. Without his alt mode, Bumblebee stood no chance.

Hook sighed. "I know you're in a tough spot, but you've been with us before and survived just fine."

Bumblebee's processor grinded to a halt. "Say what?"

"You've been on a Decepticon base before." Hook seemed to think on it. "Many, many megacycles ago. As I recall, you were quite the adorable little bitlet."

Bumblebee's spark felt cold at the information. "Why was I on a Decepticon base?"

"You were a prisoner, of sorts." Hook smirked. "Wouldn't know it from the way you were treated, though. You kept getting spoiled by all the mechs on the base. Well, except for Barricade. He nearly squished you over some paint job prank."

"Barricade?" Bumblebee squeaked out.

"Yes, he just started in the Decepticon army then. He and his team were trying to prove themselves worthy. Took a long time for them to figure out how to follow orders, so none of them have gone beyond cadet rank." Hook gave Bumblebee a sad smile. "He's been looking forward to getting revenge ever since that day, I'm afraid."

It felt like a stab straight to his spark. Bee threw a hand over his chassis as if to protect it, but it was too late. The scout swallowed in an attempt to fight the coolant trying to come up through his optics. He lowered his head, biting his lip plates. He should've known. Sunstreaker was right the whole time. Barricade used him! A Decepticon to the very core.

_"I'm not a soldier yet, but I will be, once this mission is a success."_

Fool! Bumblebee chastised himself. You're a fragging fool! How could you fall for this? How could you let yourself fall for _him_? Bumblebee curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his frame. "Now what?" He asked the medic tersely. "Am I to be held for ransom?"

Hook shook his head. "Not exactly." He gestured vaguely to Starscream screeching at the Lord of the Decepticons. "Megatron's not in a good mood at the moment. Something happened between him and Prime."

Bumblebee froze. His spark thrummed like mad. "Is Prime functioning?"

"So far as I know, yes." Hook sighed. "But the situation doesn't look promising. Both factions have abandoned Harmony." Hook let out a harsh chuckle. "It's almost poetic." The medic's frown spoke volumes of his turbulent thoughts.

Bumblebee shoved aside his personal issues. He had to focus on the bigger picture. Harmony abandoned, Megatron in a foul mood, and being held captive by the enemy did not bode well for him. Bee cast a glance at Starscream hanging in the grip of Megatron's fierce hand.

Bumblebee quickly asked Hook, "Starscream wants to keep me, right?"

"Yes." Hook nodded. "However, our leader sees little point in keeping you."

Bee ran through the options in his processor. As he watched Megatron drop Starscream, Bumblebee gulped down his fear. He watched as Megatron stalked towards him, optics blazing red. Bumblebee sucked in a harsh ventilation.

As Megatron stood in front of him, Bumblebee forced out the words, "Please, let me see Barricade, Lord Megatron." The words tasted like rust, but Bee made himself say them all the same. "I need to see him."

Megatron stared down at him with grim features. "And why would I allow you to do such a thing?"

"Because I think there's been a mistake." Bumblebee said with all the conviction he could muster, "Barricade would never betray me like this. He loves me, and I love him." Bee lowered his optics to softly say. "I-I wanted to become a Decepticon to be with him. Please, I just want to talk with him."

Megatron canted his head, suddenly interested. "You wanted to become a Decepticon?"

"Well, I…" Bumblebee peeked up at the war lord, "I didn't think you would want me, sir."

Megatron smiled almost kindly down at him. "Oh, but I think you underestimate your worth, soldier." He placed his grey hand on Bee's gold shoulder. "After all, if Prime sees something of value in you, surely our army could benefit from your allegiance."

Not a chance, slagger! Bumblebee nearly shouted. "Of course, but only after I talk to Barricade, please?"

"Of course." Megatron moved aside. "Right this way."

Bumblebee stood up. As he did, Starscream's smirking face appeared at Megatron's side. Bumblebee glared at him, but said nothing. Starscream took his chance to gloat. "I told you, my liege. Bumblebee merely needed to see what we could offer him."

Megatron's hand fisted at his side. "Yes, well, for once your plan seems to have worked, but let's not celebrate just yet." He walked forward, indicating that Starscream and Bee should follow. "We shall have to discover just how deep this new bond is. Once we've established that, we can move on to talks of oath swearing and new symbols."

Bumblebee frowned at Megatron's back. No way, he thought to himself, no way will I ever become a Decepticon. He just needed more time to figure out an escape plan. With any luck, he might even get some revenge on a certain racer mech as well.

* * *

Sunstreaker paced impatiently outside the main meeting room. Prowl, Elita-1, Jazz, and all the other top brass were discussing what to do next. Sunstreaker felt his spark thrumming hard in his chestplates. Sideswipe watched him pace, feeling the same impatience but better at suppressing it. Sideswipe asked him over the comm, 'Do you think Starscream took him?'

Sunstreaker shook his head. 'No, probably that no good racer stole him away.'

Sideswipe lowered his head. 'Bro, they're not gonna try to get him back. Not right now. Bee's not high on the priority list.'

Sunstreaker slowly stopped pacing. With a soft sigh, Sunstreaker wiped a hand over his faceplates. He said aloud, "I know."

* * *

Inside the meeting room, Elita-1 argued gently with Ironhide, "We can't go into the Decepticon base with guns blazing. We have no idea what occurred between Optimus and Megatron. For all we know, it could be a simple overcharged brawl that got out of hand."

Prowl nodded in agreement. "Besides, we shouldn't be the one to draw arms first. The side that decides to attack will be considered the villain, no matter if it was justified or not. These precious few solar cycles of peace were treasured by both Autobot and Decepticon. Whoever kills the peace first will be hated, even by the instigator's own faction." Prowl clenched his hands into fists. "I would rather not make our own army our worst enemy."

Ironhide let loose a string of creative curses before he finally shouted clearly, "Our fragging Prime was attacked! Megatron should be in pieces for it!"

Red Alert shouted back, "There's no evidence to suggest an attack! Even Ratchet said he couldn't tell what exactly happened."

Ratchet nodded, moving forward to gain more attention. "From the lack of any penetrating wounds or scorch marks from Megatron's cannon, I'm determining the cause of Prime's shut down to be a processing problem, not a physical one."

"Processing?" Prowl asked, a little stunned. "Something caused Prime to go into stasis shock?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." Ratchet shrugged. "I have no idea what Megatron could've said to make Optimus shut down like that, but it must've been big. Optimus is a hard mech. Before now, I didn't think anything could shock his system."

Prowl gave Ratchet a hard look. "Should we be worried about a possible hack into his processor?"

"No." Red Alert shook his head adamantly. "I put the codes in Prime myself. Jazz double checked them and even tested them. It would be near impossible to hack the Prime."

Jazz spoke up from the shadows, "Red's right. A hack is highly unlikely. When I tried, I nearly succeeded, but the Matrix itself pushed me back out. Hacking a Prime would kill most mechs. I was lucky the Prime was my friend and the Primes from times long passed recognized me, otherwise I wouldn't be talkin' right now."

Prowl sighed with obvious relief. "Then, I suppose we will wait. Until Prime awakens, we do nothing. No attacks, no contact, no communications. We can't afford to make a wrong move and start this war all over again."

Ironhide glared at him. "And if the Cons start it for us?"

Prowl shuttered his optics. "Hopefully it won't come to that, but if it does…" Prowl's optics burned cobalt. "May Primus have mercy, because we won't."

* * *

Bumblebee followed Megatron deeper and deeper into the catacombs of the base. Slowly, they made their way through the army, obviously preparing for something. Mechs transported energon cubes quickly to the center, looking nervously angry about something. Megatron looked pleased, though, with a faint smirk gracing his lips. Starscream practically preened as he walked a step behind his master. Bumblebee squelched the urge to attack their smug faces with his fist.

Starscream threw a smile over his wing at Bumblebee. "I'm so glad you could see the light, Bumblebee. Soon, everything will be as it should be." The seeker kept prattling as he dramatically lifted his arms into the air. "And the legacy we shall create together! Ah, the glory of it all!"

Megatron cut him off, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. He must be tested. I find it rather hard to believe little Bee here changed his allegiance over something so inane as a crush."

Bumblebee gritted his denta. "It is not a crush!"

Starscream chuckled. To Megatron, he explained, "I know it's been some time, my Lord, but if you recall being young, it's never a crush. It's always love." Starscream muttered. "Or a lot of something else confused as love."

Megatron grinned at that. "Dare to share, Starscream?"

Starscream sneered, "I am not so crass."

Bumblebee muttered behind him, "Thank Primus." He really didn't want to think about Starscream sparkmerging, like ever, or Megatron. It felt gross just thinking the words.

Finally, they entered the main event. The hallway abruptly ended, bringing their little group into a huge hanger. Bumblebee felt his spark clench at the sight of a massive ship. Black with dark purple weapons all over the haul, the huge turret guns in particular capturing Bee's optic, didn't look like a simple carrier vessel. No, this was a definitely a war ship, one designed to hold a small army.

Starscream smiled at Bumblebee's mouth hanging open in shock. "Rather magnificent, isn't it?"

"What is that?" Bumblebee dared to ask.

"It's the Nemesis." Megatron explained. "Our little project for taking down the Autobots, once and for all."

Bee shook his head. "With something like that, you would…"

Megatron's maniacal grin told Bee that the Spark Destroyer knew exactly what Bee couldn't say.

* * *

Prowl gazed down at Optimus Prime's prone from as he went through scenarios in his head. As Second in Command, he would of course assume command until Optimus woke up. However, a dark fear weighed on his spark that Optimus wouldn't wake up. Jazz walked up to his side, putting a supportive hand on his bonded's shoulder.

"He'll come back to us. He just needs to sort some things out, is all." Jazz squeezed Prowl's shoulder, asking for a response from the tactician.

"I'm sure he will." Prowl whispered, "But Jazz, I can't help Bee until Optimus wakes up. If Optimus doesn't wake up, Bee is trapped over there. He's only a scout. Why do they keep taking him?"

Jazz sighed. "I asked around. Apparently, Bee and a Decepticon called Barricade were seen in town. I hate to say it, but it might not be a kidnappin'."

"Oh, Primus." Prowl shuttered his optics. "If we've lost Bee by choice, if he's our enemy now…" Prowl shook his head.

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's heavy shoulders. "Wait. Just wait. We'll figure it out."

* * *

Bumblebee followed behind Starscream and Megatron all the way onto the ship. Barricade, proudly wearing the once hidden Decepticon sigils, was giving out orders to mechs carrying the energon cubes. Bumblebee fought down the violent urges in his system, instead forcing a smile onto his face as he quickly walked over to the racer.

Barricade saw him and a smile lit up his faceplates. Bumblebee smiled back, gritting his denta to keep it in place instead of rising into a sneer. Barricade looked over to Megatron, "Is he staying, sir?"

"Perhaps." Megatron crossed his arms. "Since you're the one he's supposedly keen to follow, you'll be in charge of him for the next few megacycles." Starscream immediately began to sputter protests, but Megatron held up a hand. "And, of course, Barricade will answer to Commander Starscream about the scout's assimilation into our ranks."

Satisfied, Starscream went back to his irritating little preening mode. Bumblebee fought valiantly with the need to roll his optics. Barricade saluted Megatron. "Sir, yes sir!" His bright smile almost made Bee believe that the racer was actually happy about the news.

Megatron nodded before turning to walk away. Left with only Starscream and Barricade, Bumblebee already started forming a plan. With any luck, a war ship this size had Jumpers, small transport ships for supply runs and escape vehicles if necessary. If Bee could just get to one of those, he'd be home free!

Bumblebee gathered up all his non-existent acting skills to pretend to be chipper about his situation. He said to Barricade, "So, what do you want me to do, sir?" He prayed the smile plastered on his face didn't scream fake.

Barricade smiled back at him. "Well, obviously, we get to work. Come with me. We'll get started." Barricade looked to Starscream, "Unless, you wanted to say something else, sir?"

Starscream sighed. "No, no, I am pleased with everything I see." He looked from Barricade to Bumblebee and back again. "You know when I hatched this plot, you weren't supposed to actually fall for him, Barricade."

The racer let out an embarrassed cough. "I, uh, I didn't, um," Barricade rubbed the back of his neck, "you see it just kind of happened…"

Starscream chuckled. "It's fine, Barricade." Starscream gently put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "You brought him back to us. This time for good." Starscream nodded. "All I have to say is that when we take over this world, I intend to see it left in good hands." He whispered to them, "Play your cards right and it may be your hands of which I speak."

And with that, Starscream turned on his thruster to walk away.

Barricade let out a small sigh. "Well, that was creepy." The racer motioned for Bee to follow him, "Here, I'll give you the grand tour."

* * *

Optimus Prime slowly came online. Bits and pieces of the confrontation flickered through his processor, making Prime groan in slight pain.

_"Always needing to know why…always so curious…Orion Pax."_

Optimus put his hand over his spark, trying to ease the pain of his memories. 

_A bar, just like the one in Harmony, Megatron laughing at a joke Orion told him. Megatron had talked him into having a drink, just to discuss their common interests in Cybertron's politics._

_"You were a follower of mine once…Someday, you will be mine again. I swear it…"_

Optimus Prime forced himself to sit up. He threw his legs over the side. Another surge of memory hit him.

_Orion, staring up at Megatron as they are about to part ways for the night. Megatron, smiling down at him. Megatron holds out his hand for Orion to shake it. Starstruck, the young mech all too willingly, all too foolishly, speaks a vow that will destroy him. _

"_I made you, Optimus Prime. I made you the mech you are."_

_Flames! Everything is burning! Orion shouts to Aerial, but it's too late. The energy stores are gone. Dion, unmoving beneath the wreckage. Orion turns to see a tall figure come out of the darkness. For a moment, he thinks it's Unicron come to take him to the Pit. _

_Then the iconic cannon aims at him-. _

_"If I wanted you dead, you would have died."_

Optimus sucked in a harsh ventilation. "Orion Pax is dead." Optimus Prime stood up, heading for the med bay's exit. Shoving down old wounds, Prime knew the doubts would linger, but he couldn't focus on them. The Matrix demanded he see to his army, and a Prime put his people before his own problems.

Stomping past an irate Ratchet, Optimus commed Prowl, "How long have I been out?"

"Too long." The relief over the line twisted Optimus' spark with guilt. "Here's a data pack on the situation."

Optimus quickly went through the log. "Bee is with the Decepticons?"

"Yes, but whether willingly or no, we're not sure." Prowl explained about Barricade. "I think it wise we focus on establishing communications with the Decepticons, focusing on the truce first before moving onto Bee."

"Agreed, but we will get him back, Prowl." Optimus reassured his friend. "I'll make sure of it, somehow."

"I hope you do, for all our sake's."

* * *

Barricade talked at length about each portion of the ship as they walked through the halls. Bee paid close attention to details, gathering as much intel as possible to take back to the Autobots. The other Decepticons didn't give him much notice, looking actually kind of miserable as they toiled away.

Bee asked Barricade in a lull of the lectures, "So, what's with everybody?"

Barricade looked off to the side as he said, "When we were told to leave Harmony, most of the grunts didn't know the why of it. For some strange reason, we all got it into our heads that this really was an attempt to start peace efforts." Barricade gave Bee a nervous glance. "That's kind of why I agreed to Starscream's plot. I thought I was helping to bring our forces together, to making everything better, but…" Barricade shook his head.

Barricade motioned to Frenzy and Rumble looking despondent in a corner. "They were hoping they could play with Blaster's cassettes when everything got settled." He motioned to Thrust and Dirge, "The Coneheads wanted to head back to Vos and start up a flight school, maybe even try to rebuild that mess of a city, get it back to its former glory."

Barricade shrugged. "When it turned out to just be one big Deception, for Megatron and Starscream's personal agendas, we felt…cheated, I guess." Barricade looked around before he whispered, "That's why everyone is dragging their feet. We don't want to start it up again, but we're under orders. And that's why," they walked into a hallway conspicuously empty of mechs, "I'm about to do this."

Suddenly, Barricade grabbed Bee's arm. "Come on, let's go!"

"What?" Bumblebee stumbled after him.

"Oh, please, like you weren't already planning on escaping." Barricade ran by several dead security cameras. "You had a look."

"I do not have looks!" Bumblebee shrieked as they kept running, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I'm pissed!" Barricade screeched to a halt outside a wide door. Barricade quickly tapped in some codes on the number pad in front of him. "We were at peace, frag it! We had normal lives! Some hope for dreams to be real! That someday we could stop fighting and go live!" Barricade smashed the open button with fury.

"That we could find people we cared about and try to make a future with them."

Bumblebee stared in shock at Barricade. The racer shook, whether from despair or rage, Bumblebee wasn't sure. All he knew was that the utter agony in his optics hit Bumblebee's spark dead on. In that moment, Bumblebee chose to forgive Barricade for his lies. He chose to let these actions speak for Barricade over the past. With a gentle hand, he touched the racer's back.

"There's always hope, Barricade. There will always be a future." Bumblebee turned Barricade to look at him. "Someday, there will be peace. We just have to keep believing in it and keep fighting for it." Bee hesitantly put a hand on the mech's face. "Thank you for helping me."

Barricade stared down into Bumblebee's optics. He seemed to think about something really hard. He reached for something in his sub-space. "Listen, I don't know if we'll see each other later with guns drawn and ready to battle, but I figure I'll take a chance."

Barricade brought out a bent up piece of metal attached to a string. "It's my old racing tag. It don't have much value, but it means something to me." He handed it out to Bee. "I want you to have it."

Bee stared at the gift in shock. "Barricade, I can't."

"Please, Bee. It's the one thing I've got from before all this mess of a war." He put it into Bee's left servo. "I want to give it to the one mech I could see being with after it's over."

Bee felt coolant brimming the edges of his optics. "But you barely know me."

"You gave me a chance, Bee." Barricade smiled at him. "That's more than anyone's done for me in a long time."

Bumlebee lost the battle with his optics, and two small lines of coolant leaked out. "Thank you. I wish I could give you something in return."

"It's fine." Barricade smiled sadly as he motioned to the door. "Go. Be free. And please," he gently placed a kiss on Bee's helm, "remember me."

* * *

Optimus Prime stood before the console, bracing himself for this talk. Red Alert turned to inform him, "He's accepting the call, sir."

Optimus nodded his head. "Very well, you're dismissed Red. Go help Prowl with talking to Starscream. I get the feeling Prowl will need all the help he can get."

Red nodded and stood up to leave. Right after the door swished close, Megatron's smirking face filled the screen before Prime. The Decepticon Leader said, "Well, well, I see you've finally decided to talk."

"Yes, I have. I don't want some scuffle between us to affect our armies. I want to keep the peace, Megatron." Optimus opened his hands in a pleading gesture. "I'd be willing to renegotiate for another few megacycles of ceasefire."

Megatron's smirk faded slightly at the request. "That's all you wanted to say?"

Optimus stared at Megatron with confusion. "Of course…why?"

Megatron frowned deeply now. "Why indeed." The mech glared at Optimus as he spat, "I have no need for your truce, Optimus. I have discovered a means to attain the victory I desire. I will soon annihilate your army, reducing all of you to dust!"

Megatron's optic bore into Prime's, "But you can stop that, Prime. Bend your knee before me and swear fealty. Then, and only then, will I let your people live. Surrender to me, completely and absolutely!"

"Never!" Optimus Prime shook his head. "I will not bow to you, Megatron. I never have and I never will."

Megatron bared his teeth. "Perhaps your memory core's been getting a little rusty, but I seem to remember-."

"I am not Orion Pax. I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots." Optimus raised his head with pride. "And I swore an oath to protect Cybertron from tyranny and oppression. You are a tyrant and an oppressor. I will never join you."

Megatron shook with rage, but after several tense moments he seemed to slowly deflate. "Very well, but know this, Prime. You have doomed your army and your people. However, I will not kill you." Megatron vowed, "Even if it takes an eternity, I will make you mine again. I will turn your world to ashes around you and you will watch it burn, over and over again, until you see I am the only thing left standing each time."

Optimus Prime softly said, "And even if it takes forever, I will fight you for peace, for an end to this careless destruction of our planet." With a snap, his face plate flipped away, revealing a small burn scar on his left cheek. Megatron stared at it. Optimus said, "But I will never give up hope that one day your twisted spark will change, and we can rebuild Cybertron from the ashes of our war."

Megatron shuttered his optics. "You are a fool." Then, Megatron gave Optimus a small smile, one that reminded him of a time in a bar by the docks. "But then again, I suppose I am, as well."


	11. An Odd Occurrence: The Final Frontier

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers and I'm not okay with that. I also don't get paid to write this stuff. How rude is that?

**Author's Note**: Holy crap guys, it's over! 11 chapters, 91 reviews, 99 favs and 82 alerts. Damn! I've got to say when I started this fic (originally a one-shot) years ago I didn't think it'd be this popular. I'm glad it became the story it did ad thanks for being a part of the journey with me. However, all good things must come to an end, so here we are.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Final Frontier**

Later on down the road, Bumblebee would read a play by a human named William Shakespeare. Bumblebee would read over it and feel a slight twinge in his spark. He would remember a certain enemy, wondering 'what if's?' and 'maybe's' but all the while knowing the truth. It had to end.

Love has no place in a time of war.

* * *

Bumblebee flew over the city of Harmony trying to raise the Autobots over the com. He sent out his name and rank first, over and over again, praying somebody picked up his transmission before the Decepticons came after him.

When the radar beeped showing three bogies on his tail, Bumblebee spat out, "Well, slag it to the Pit!"

If Bumblebee had to bet on the trio, then it was the Elite Seeker Trine. Starscream was most likely the one at point, ready to fire. Bumblebee knew he couldn't maneuver his little puddle jumper in order to escape the wrath of Starscream.

A beeping noise on the console told him Starscream wanted to talk. Bumblebee flicked on the receiver.

Starscream's scratchy voice shouted at him, "Land now, Bumblebrat, or I will shoot you out of the sky!"

Bumblebee shuddered. "No, I won't!" Bee kept sending his transmission. "If anybody can hear me, please! SOS! Mayday!"

"I blocked your transmissions, fool. No one can hear you!" Starscream's little light shot up close to the jumper's left side. "Last chance! Land!"

Bumblebee let out a choked scream. "Why can't you let me go?!"

The silence over the speakers startled Bumblebee. For a moment, he wondered if Starscream's about to destroy him, blast him out of the sky and be rid of him forever.

Instead, Starscream told him, "When I found you in those ruins so long ago, I gave you up. I've been tortured by the mistake I made ever since."

Bumblebee felt his spark twist. Looking back, it explained so much, how Starscream never killed him, the odd training day, all of it. Bumblebee asked, "Is that why you concocted this entire Barricade ruse?"

"Yes." Starscream confessed. "Bumblebee, the Autobots don't deserve you. I see that now. They will never bring you to your full potential. I can. The Decepticons can. Join us and lets us create a new Cybertron, a world fit for you to inherit."

Bumblebee looked out the view port. The Autobot base was too far away. "And if I refuse?"

Starscream hissed. "Then you leave me no choice but to destroy you."

Bumblebee sagged, shoulders bowed over in defeat. "Alright." Bumblebee flicked a switch, putting the jumper on autopilot to land. "I'm coming down."

Starscream said in a voice so gentle it hurt, "You've made the right choice. I will see to it. The legacy I give you will be worth the sacrifice."

Bumblebee cut off the transmission. With a deep intake, Bumblebee whirled around to run towards the right side exit door. He figured he'd only one shot. If he could jump out and transform, he might be able to outrun the flyers.

Bumblebee slammed his fist over the button. With any luck, his comm. link would get picked up by a patrol. Bumblebee sent a small prayer to Primus as he leaped out the open door.

* * *

At the Command Center, Jazz was fitted up for combat, as were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Optimus Prime had mobilized his troops, readying them for a certain Megatron informed Optimus that he did indeed have "the bitlet" and made it clear under no certain terms that he wouldn't give Bumblebee back. When the negotiations deteriorated, Optimus cut the connection and stormed out to find his SIC. Decepticon attack. He discovered that Prowl and Jazz already plotted a rescue for Bumblebee.

Prowl was just about to give them the orders to roll when Blaster shouted out, "I got a ping from Bumblebee!" He turned to look at the startled crew, "He's in Harmony and he's in trouble. Starscream's tailin' him!"

Jazz didn't need to hear another word and neither did the twins. They all took off like a shot to the exit doors. Prowl walked over to Blaster. "Put his transmission on speaker."

Blaster flipped a switch. "Bee, I've got Prowl. He just sent out Jazz, Sunny, and Sides. They're in route. Hold on."

"I'm trying!" Bee sounded very panicked. "But it's me versus three pissed off seekers."

"Three?" Prowl's face got tight. "The Elite Trine is after you?"

"Yes!"

Prowl commed Jazz. "It's Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. Be advised. The situation seems high risk."

"Understood." Jazz sent his stubborn love over the connection.

Prowl smiled. "I never said you had to retreat, Jazz. Bring Bee home."

* * *

Bumblebee raced through the streets, dodging building left and right. Bee heard the sound of angry thruster burn and a big bash of metal hitting the ground violently. Starscream had landed at his front, his features radiating rage. Bee transformed to bi-pedal mode, fists at the ready.

Skywarp's voice spoke up from behind Bumblebee. "Boss, not for nothing, but didn't Lord Megatron say Harmony was still neutral ground? We're not allowed to take him here, right?"

Starscream glared at Skywarp over Bumblebee's helm. "Shut up! I am Second in Command, which makes me your superior, which means you do as I say!"

Bumblebee slid into his fighting stance. "Shove it up your exhaust! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Insubordination is punishable by-!"

Laser fire in front of him stopped Starscream short. The seeker whirled to find an irate Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe running up to them. Jazz shouted out, "Stand down, Starscream! You know the orders."

Sideswipe ran up to Bee. "Are you alright?" He glared venomously at Starscream.

Bee sighed with relief. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

Jazz yelled, "Bumblebee return to base! That's an order." He turned to Sideswipe. "Take him home. I'll cover you."

"Affirmative." Sideswipe grabbed a hold of Bee. "Let's go."

Bumblebee nodded and moved back behind Sunstreaker and Jazz's line of defense. Starscream reached out to Bee, but a laser gun stopped him mid-step. Starscream forced himself away from the retreating yellow form. He glared at Jazz with burning optics. "I never figured you'd be the one to go soft."

Jazz frowned at him. "I protect and defend my family. You are a danger to my family."

Starscream informed Jazz, "I never intended to harm him."

"Well, we intend to harm you." Sunstreaker said keeping his gun pointed at Thundercracker and Skywarp off to the side, "So shut up."

Starscream grinned at Jazz. "What's the matter? Afraid your little one would prefer the company of Decepticons over Autobots?"

Skywarp piped up. "Yeah! How funny, right? It's almost like he knew he should be with a Decepticon. Otherwise, wouldn't he be spending his downtime with an Autobot mech?"

Sunstreaker powered up her gun. "Careful what you say next, Con."

Starscream brought up his null rays. "I'm not all that interested in fighting with you. I've got an army to oversee. Now that we've got the Nemesis prepared, we're almost ready to end you Autobots once and for all."

Jazz froze. "And I've got to see to the Autobots. I'll be on my way. You be on your way."

Slowly, all too slowly, they backed away from each other. When Jazz deemed it safe, he gave a curt nod at Sunstreaker. They both transformed and sped back to Autobot HQ. They quickly transformed to bi-pedal mode upon seeing Optimus at the entrance talking to Ironhide.

Jazz told them, "Starscream said they've got it ready."

According to both Ironhide and Optimus' shocked expressions, they knew what it was. Optimus turned to Ironhide. "Ready the Ark."

* * *

Bumblebee sat in his quarters. All scouts were ordered to stay in HQ until further instructed. Apparently, certain bots were being chosen for a special mission. Bumblebee looked down at the racing tag in his servo. It hurt. It hurt so much, and Bumblebee wasn't entirely certain why.

It wasn't logical. He had only known the mech for a day. How could he possibly care about him in such a short amount of time? Bumblebee sub-spaced the tag. At least the feelings were mutual.

Bumblebee left his room for the refueling station. He never had fueled up the entire cycle, and the warning signs flashed at him that he was low. He headed into the main rec room, not surprised to see a lot of mechs milling about.

He got his energon and sat down at a mostly empty table. Cliffjumper and Hound were sitting across from him. Suddenly, Hound said, "I'm sorry, Bee."

Bumblebee looked up at him. "Sorry for what?"

Hound shifted slightly in his seat. "I'm sorry we're back to war."

Cliffjumper huffed. "It ain't fair to you the most, kid. Just when it looked like we were all getting ready for some peace around here, where you could just be a normal youngling, the damned thing got started all over again."

Bumblebee shrugged as he sipped on his energon. "It's the only thing I've ever known."

Hound inhaled sharply. "And that's why it's not right."

Cliffjumper slammed his servo on the table. "Now you listen here. One of these days, we will be rid of them Cons. When we are, you'll get a good life."

Bumblebee glared at Cliffjumper. "The Decepticons will never be gone."

Cliffjumper pointed at him. "Your little crush on the racer is just cloudin' your judgment right now. You'll see. When your starry eyed romance is over, the only thing he cares about is gettin' rid of you."

"You're wrong." Bumblebee stood up, taking his energon with him. "And that's why we're still at war."

He stomped back towards his room. He managed to get almost there before Jazz caught up to him, "Hey, Bee!"

Bumblebee turned to salute him. "Yes, sir?"

"I've got some big news for ya!"

* * *

Optimus Prime stood on the Ark, preparing the final steps towards liftoff. He turned to Prowl. "How did they get the jump on us?"

Prowl sighed. "I don't know, Prime. I was keeping close tabs on all their movements."

The investigation had led to a series of discoveries. The major discovery was a huge underground cavern full of energon crystals below Harmony. The Decepitons were harvesting it for a big project, one that Jazz discovered in Decepticon HQ as "The Nemesis Project."

Mirage discovered the ship. Beneath Harmony, Starscream was overseeing the huge construction of the space ship, designed to leave Cybertron in search of energon. It also served to house hundreds of troops, ready to conquer at Megatron's whim.

In response, Optimus ordered the construction of the Ark. They built it just outside the city's outskirts, away from the borderline.

Prowl had overseen much of the construction. "We are ready, Optimus. It will only take a little more time for prep, and then we're ready to go."

Optimus nodded. "I'll check that everyone's on board."

* * *

Bumblebee's spark soared. Space! He was going to outer space! He was going to another planet! How cool was that? He rushed with the others in the special unit, running towards the ship. They'd just finished getting the last of the energon packed up for the trip.

Just as he got on the ramp, Optimus came out to meet them. "Welcome aboard! Please, man your stations. Be ready to leave at any astrosecond."

"Yes, sir!" The mechs shouted in unison. Bee ran past his commander.

Optimus grabbed him by the shoulder before he could go any further. "Bumblebee, don't lose focus. It's still a mission."

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes, sir. I know." But his excitement did fade with the reminder. He needed to stay on target.

A femme's voice called out, "Optimus! Bumblebee!"

Bee and Optimus turned to see Elita racing towards them. Bee felt his spark freeze. He had forgotten to say goodbye to Elita! How could he forget to do that?

"Elita!" Bumblebee turned to embrace her in a big hug.

"Bee! Oh!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly. With a snap of her helm she shouted, "How could you? Optimus, I deserve to go on this mission!"

Optimus shook his helm. "I'm sorry, Elita, but I don't want to risk it."

"Are you saying I couldn't handle myself?" Elita gently untangled herself from Bee. "How dare you! I am a commander in my own right! I will not let you keep me here to play house femme."

"It's not like that, Elita." Optimus tried to explain. "I don't want to take all of the commanders with me off Cybertron. I want people I trust here to keep fighting the Decepticons."

Bumblebee watched Elita and Optimus argue. His spark felt all twisted up. He hated it when they fought for real. It made him feel small again. Bumblebee shifted from side to side as their argument grew more and more heated, with even Optimus raising his voice slightly.

"I won't risk endangering the entirety of this mission over your pride, Elita! I simply won't." Optimus pointed to the exit doors. "I need you here on Cybertron. I need a strong leader to keep our forces here together and strong. I think you're more than up for the challenge."

Elita's glare could've reduced a weaker man to dust. As it was, Optimus stood firm, waiting for her to leave. Just as Elita turned to storm off, the entire bunker erupted into chaos and flames. Elita fell from the high rise, landing in a heap on the hanger floor.

Bumblebee cried out, "Elita! No!" Optimus forced him onto the Ark. He ordered the scout, "Get to your station! I'll get Elita!"

Optimus ran back out into the inferno. Flashbacks at the docks raced through his processor. No, no, it wouldn't end like that again! Optimus stumbled down three flights of steps, nearing the end. "Elita! I'm coming!"

Optimus saw Elita struggle to sit up. However, all too soon the flames encircled her, trapping her from any rescue. Optimus remembered the small form of Ariel, shot straight in the spark. "Elita!" Optimus sent a wave of panic over his bond. "Run!"

Optimus heard the cracking, moaning sound above his helm. Elita looked up, letting out a horrible scream before the roof collapsed on top of her. Optimus let out a hoarse cry as he felt the spark connection inside flicker out of existence. Staggering from the loss, Optimus nearly collapsed right there.

When Ironhide lifted him up, practically dragging back onto the ship, Optimus felt instant regret. "I'm so sorry." Optimus sobbed as they tumbled onto the ship. "Elita."

* * *

As the Ark shot away from Cybertron and into the depths of space, Bumblebee mourned the loss of Elita-1. Optimus had told him, optics near blank from his own shock and horror at her deactivation. Bumblebee felt his spark break for his commander. At least Bumblebee knew that Barricade lived. He'd shot the mech to make it look good. Barricade wouldn't get blamed for Bumblebee's escape.

"Optimus, you tried. There was nothing you could do." Bumblebee told him. "It's war. War takes away the things we love most." Bumblebee pressed a hand over his subspace.

Just then, the ship rocked and alarms blared. Optimus jumped into action as a voice blared, "Decepticon attack! Decepticon attack! Battle stations!"

Bumblebee ran out from the command deck, pistol ready to shoot. Optimus followed not far behind. All too soon, they found the Decepticons. Megatron stood at the head of the charge, blasting away all the mechs unlucky enough to get in his path. Optimus surged towards him, "You took her from me!"

Megatron gave him a mocking smirk. "Wouldn't be the first time."

They crashed together like two forces of nature. Bumblebee took a moment to stare at the sight. He'd never seen Optimus so brutal in battle before. According to the shock on Starscream's face, neither had he. Bumblebee shot at Starscream, missing him entirely since the seeker dodged the hit completely.

Bee let out a small curse as Starscream hit his legs, making Bee's lower half go numb. Starscream stalked closer to him, laser pistol in hand. "I really hate to do this, Bee, but you made your choice." Starscream took aim-.

Only to get blindsided sucker punched by Barricade. As the seeker passed out on the ground, Barricade smirked over Bee. "Miss me?"

"Not even a little." Bee said with a grin.

The alarms blare took on a sudden high pitched frequency. A voice shouted over the comms, "Wormhole! Everybody hang onto something!"

Bumblebee felt something dragging him towards a broken window. Barricade grabbed Bee before he could get sucked out, holding onto a rail. Bee wrapped his arms around him as they got closer and closer to the blackness.

Bee turned to look for Optimus. To his shock, he found Optimus holding onto Megatron, who had flung his mace into a wall. Megatron seemed to be keeping Optimus in a death grip, refusing to let a space anomaly take away his prize.

All too soon, the silence descended. Pure darkness squeezed into every tiny crevice of the ship. It may have lasted only few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. Bee found he didn't mind. For a moment, there was true peace.

Then, the ship popped out onto the other side. Chaos again. A voice now Bee recognized as Blaster's shouted, "Frag! We're on a crash course with the planet! Everybody just brace yourselves!"

Bee felt arms wrap around him from behind. Bee turned to look. Starscream, battered and dented all to scrap, gave him a tight smile. The seeker flung an arm over them both in a vain attempt to shield them from the coming crash.

Blaster shouted, "We're coming out of the atmosphere!

Collision in 3…2…-!"

* * *

Quite a few millennia later, on a quiet and starry night, Spike asked Bee, "So what did you think about Romeo and Juliet?"

Bee smiled down at his human charge. "No offense, Spike, but I think those two were idiots."

Spike laughed. "Idiots? Bee come on, they were just young and in love. They didn't know any better."

Bumblebee shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. It's stupid to die. You can't change anything if you're dead. You're not young forever. You upgrade, you move forward. Someday you're in charge and you can make the world better. If you live, you got hope."

Spike nodded as he crossed his arms. "I never thought about it like that. I guess it's hard to stay hopeful, though, when their families have been fighting for so long. Seems like it would never end."

"I know." Bumblebee said with a sad smile. "But if you don't stay alive, you'll never know."

Bumblebee looked up at the stars. He put his hand over his sub-space, where a special doll and a beat up racing tag sat side by side.

"You'll never know unless you see it to the end."


End file.
